


Sparks Of Our Love

by unabella



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: El Profesor - Freeform, F/M, Family, Fluff, La casa de papel - Freeform, Lisboa, Love, Multi, Raquel Murillo - Freeform, Sergio Marquina - Freeform, Series, Smut, alternative universe, series universe, serquel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25340809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unabella/pseuds/unabella
Summary: A series of one-shots about Raquel and Sergio, their relationship and their family, exploring moments we've seen in the show and moments that I wished we saw.1 - one year after Raquel moved to Palawan, she and Sergio had a bad discussion and now they needed to figure everything out between them.2- mother's day special set in Palawan; Paula and Sergio prepare a few surprises for Raquel3- focused on the moment Antoñazas shows Sergio's wristwatch to Raquel. What was she thinking at that moment?4- focused on episode 04X01; Sergio's reaction to Raquel's false execution and how it pained him to lose her5- set after the second heist; a serquel wedding6 - Posted for serquel prompt party: For the first time, Sergio will spend some time alone with Paula
Relationships: Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Comments: 73
Kudos: 177





	1. A Lifetime For You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> I'm new here on AO3 and I'm still learning how to work here lol I have some Serquel stories posted on Spirit already and now I've decided to translate them so more people in this fandom can read them.  
> Sorry for any mistakes... English isn't my first language so I'll try my best to make this work lol. 
> 
> FIRST CHAPTER SUMMARY: Raquel had moved to Palawan with her mother and daughter and ever since then, they have been living as a perfect family with Sergio. In the beginning, Raquel and Sergio had to talk a lot but the love and admiration for each other only grew as time passed. Disagreements were less and less frequent. However, completing exactly one year since Raquel had moved in, she and Sergio started the day in a very bad way: separated and without speaking to each other after a short but intense discussion the night before.
> 
> I also chose a song for this first one-shot which is a cover from For You (from Liam Payne and Rita Ora). You can listen to it in the following link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IwL5vLckz20

Raquel could hear Paula's laugh coming from the beach, a few meters away from where she was laid down. Seeing her little girl so happy made her feel at peace with the decision she had made. It had been a year since she had officially moved to Palawan with her family. One year since she took the most important decision of her life, which was choosing to stay.

Now, hearing Paula's laugh and knowing how happy her mother was, even though the moments of lucidity were getting more sparse day by day , Raquel was sure that she had made the right decision.

Raquel was lying in one of the several beds scattered around Sergio's house, or rather, their house. The curtain was all open allowing the sea breeze to refresh the warm atmosphere that was quite usual in Palawan, and she was looking at the ceiling lost in thoughts, while listening in the background, not too far away, Paula's laugh who, almost two hours ago, had asked Sergio to play with her in the sand, and of course he could never say no. Well the truth is that Sergio was the one who loved spoiling little Paula, while Raquel was responsible for setting limits, because if it depended on Sergio, he would definitely let the girl do whatever she wanted just to see her smile, even if that included several sweets at inappropriate times, late movies, dangerous games inside the house and so on...

But the truth is, Raquel couldn't help but admire the bond they created. A year ago, she was afraid that Paula would end up not liking the place, that she would miss her colleagues and the life she had, but Raquel was impressed when her daughter said that she always wanted to live on the beach so she could go swim every day. Since then, Paula always had a giant gleam in her eyes, and Sergio made sure that the little girl was happy at all times. Whatever she wanted or needed, Sergio was the first to answer.

Not to mention the special affection he treated Marivi with. He made a point of hiring the best caregiver for Raquel’s mother and give her everything she needed. He treated her with a lot of respect as if she was his own mother, and Raquel couldn’t be more grateful for that. Since then he had tried very hard to make Raquel's family feel good in this new place and clearly, Raquel could say that they were living their best life. Marivi loved the place, loved the sea, and even as her illness progressed she was extremely grateful every day.

While lying on that bed, just looking at the ceiling of the room, Raquel concluded that she was also extremely grateful for all of this. Life until then had not been the easiest for her, after all, it was years of a marriage that at first seemed like a fairy tale, but then became abusive in many ways. It had been years in a profession that she had worked hard to get, and every day she still had to put up with her decisions being questioned just because she was a woman. There were countless days when she felt bad as a mother, as a daughter and as a sister and, perhaps, for a moment, Raquel had believed that she had gone crazy like everyone said she had when she reported Alberto.

But today, looking at the life she has now and seeing how happy her family is... Raquel knew that maybe she had to have gone through everything she went through to arrive at that moment. To finally have a life a thousand times better than the previous one.

That last year had been... peculiar she might say. Of many discoveries, many reflections and, of course, many moments of love. Her relationship with Sergio had certainly not started on the right foot and Raquel questioned herself a lot about the decision she had made to move to Palawan at the beginning. He had lied to her, had betrayed her, used her, and taken advantage of everything he knew about her to gain an advantage in the robbery, and Raquel obviously spent long days wondering about his feelings for her. They had very serious conversations at first and Sergio had all the patience in the world to answer whatever she wanted to know. He shared all the details of the plan with her, including how much he knew about her before they met, but he also shared that he did not expect to have fallen in love with her. He couldn't tell exactly when it had happened, but it did and Sergio had lost track of the whole plan when he knew he would never get Raquel Murillo out of his mind, let alone his heart. And then he waited 365 days for her. Maybe she would never come, maybe she would come and stay, maybe she would come and not stay or even bring the police along, but he risked every one of those chances. It was all in Raquel's hands and maybe that was one of the greatest proofs of love and trust she had ever received from him. She was the only one to know where he was staying.

Little by little, they hit the loose ends and started a relationship based on trust and truth. It was a new chapter opening up for them, and they both wanted to start it off on the right foot and in the best possible way because they knew the feeling was mutual.

Of course, not every day was wonderful. They had to learn to live with each other, to learn their faults and their virtues and they also had to allow themselves to be changed by each other because love only works when there is an effort on both sides. Raquel was sometimes stubborn, slow to give in, easy to explode, and Sergio was systematic, methodical, and cold... The Professor himself. Sometimes these two distinct personalities would come into confrontation, and as long as each one did not take their space and breath, it was impossible for any of them to calm down.

Luckily, as the months went by, these moments were becoming rare. They learned to sit down and talk and to be manageable with each other. They learned to listen in different ways and then the love between them only grew. Sergio had his way a little withdrawn, sometimes a little shy and it enchanted Raquel. No matter how long they had been together, he always stuttered a little when it was to talk about feelings or something more intimate with her, which was even funny. When they were alone, however, it seemed that the shy Sergio gave way to another more daring and passionate version. The truth was that he had not only started to feel more comfortable, but he had also learned to act like that with her.

A shy smile welled up on her lips as soon as she remembered the many moments when she and Sergio stripped themselves off of their clothes and their souls and spent hours in bed, loving each other and discovering each other a little more. Some days they were more daring, in others they gave time to draw the lines of their bodies and memorize every detail that made the other one unique. The end, however, was always the same... They ended up with their legs tangled under the blanket and Raquel with her head resting on his chest. Listening to every beat of his heart, so close to her. Her finger would draw imaginary lines all over his chest and arm, while Sergio would run his fingers through her hair and allow himself to let them down to her lower back before going up again. They stayed like this for long minutes, talking and enjoying each other's company and good energy, before the passion overpowered them again and they got lost between intense breaths, passionate looks and lust, and a love that transcends the skin itself, and so they usually spent the whole night like that until a new day began.

The problem was that they haven’t spent the past night together exactly. Raquel turned her head and looked at the beach watching her daughter and Sergio sitting on the sand. She sighed loudly and thought about the discussion they had just before they went to sleep, which until that moment had not been completely resolved. Well... It all started with a silly subject, you could say…

◆ ◇ ◆ ◇ ◆

_Raquel entered the room she shared with Sergio and undid the bun in her hair, allowing it to fall on her shoulders. She had just put Paula to sleep.  
"Paula told me that some friends from school went to see a circus show on the continent and I thought we could take her one day this week. What do you think?" - she asked as soon as she entered the room and closed the door.  
Sergio, who was making some notes in a notebook immediately stopped and froze before turning his head and facing Raquel as if she had just said something completely out of the ordinary.  
"Raquel this is out of question" - he said, making her stop in the middle of the room with a confused expression on her face.  
"Why? Sergio is simply a circus. It's no big deal. We go one day and it should last... what? A couple of hours?" - she asked without really understanding his reaction.  
"Raquel, that's totally absurd and completely out of the question as I said. Do you realize how many people go to places like this? It's a crowd and we could easily be recognized" - he spoke as if this was an obvious point.  
She then shook her head from side to side as she pulled her hair in a bun again. She pressed her lips and took a deep breath before facing him again, trying to stay calm.  
"It's just a circus, full of kids and some parents. There's absolutely nothing wrong with it. What do you think? That there's gonna be some cop undercover there just waiting for us to come in?" - she asks.  
"Well, it’s a possibility. Besides, places like this are indoor and full of people, and we'd still be with a child. If someone recognizes us, we won't be able to get out in time Raquel." - he said while raising his voice a little more._

_Of course Raquel wouldn't give up without a fight. Even because, in her mind, that made no sense at all. Of course all the police would still be after them, after all Sergio had been responsible for literally tainting all of Spain Intelligence, and Raquel decided to leave all her life and "disappear from the map" so she could go live with him, but all of this discussion was reaching an absurd level._

_"Sergio we are living in a place where the police wouldn't even think of coming. That’s why you chose this place right? Because here we are safe, even if we have to use false identities and stay hidden from the world, but we wouldn't be here if we weren't safe, right? So, what's wrong with going to the other side just for a circus performance?! Paula is just a child and she needs to live like any other! She needs to get out of this house, she needs to run and play, she needs to meet new people and get to do everything that anyone deserves to do!" - she said already getting furious with how methodical Sergio could be at times like this, instead of simply looking for a solution. They were talking about a child!_

_"Raquel this is not under discussion and that's final. I will not put our daughter's safety at risk and ours too simply because you can't think rationally". - he said, making Raquel roll her eyes and turn into a lioness._

_"Our daughter?" - she asks - "Can I know in what rightful position you think you are now to say that?! God... I may not have been the best mother for Paula in years. I may have been absent because of work and I may have been crazy to have allowed her to live so long next to Alberto, but you can't point the finger at me and accuse me of putting my daughter at risk for simply wanting to take her to see a child attraction! You have no right to do this because it was me who always looked after Paula all this time and I did my best to make sure she was always OK! Do you really believe that I would be suggesting this if I didn't think it was safe for us? Besides, we barely left this place Sergio! We live a fucking life of runaways and we can barely leave this house and live life as normal people do simply because you decided you should rob a bank, make a fool of me, play with me, and laugh at my face! And now my family and I are here and we can't even make a crossing of what? About three miles?!" - Raquel was out of her mind already and Sergio wasn’t very different, but while Raquel was a more explosive person, he had other ways of verbally hurting someone._

_"I didn't ask you to come. You came because you wanted to." - he had declared with a hard and cold gaze towards her._

_Raquel immediately felt something inside her squeezing. She looked into his eyes and didn’t find anything of the Sergio that she had known until then. There was only someone cold, hard, and bitter there in front of her._

_"Of course. And I stayed because I wanted to... What a great person I am, hun? I condemned myself and my family to be stuck here for eternity. I'm not gonna lie... It was being great... until now." - she said with a lower tone of voice than before, but completely broken and embargoed and Sergio knew, at that very moment, that he had taken a very wrong step in this discussion._

_"Raquel-" - he started and tried to hold her hand, but she immediately retreated and, without saying any other word, left Sergio alone._

◆ ◇ ◆ ◇ ◆

They've hardly spoken since. Just enough. Raquel had returned to their room shortly after and saw Sergio standing outside. She just changed and laid on her side of the bed. At some point, Sergio joined her, but they didn’t sleep together as they used to and as soon as it was dawn he got up, but not without first just sitting on the bed watching her sleep. By the morning they were still unable to sit up and face each other.

Sergio had spent the beginning of the day away and only returned after lunch. Now, during the afternoon, Raquel stayed all the time looking and listening to him and Paula playing in the sand, and she couldn’t avoid feeling bad for everything she had said the past night. Or at least almost everything. In the same way, Sergio knew that he needed to sit down with her and talk and, most specially, apologize. They both had some reason in what they said, but they could have done it differently, and without hurting each other.

She let a long sigh escape her lips before finally sitting on the bed and observing that Sergio and Paula were no longer on the beach. She couldn't see them anywhere and didn't even know how long it had been since she had been lying on that bed. Raquel then got up and walked down the corridors looking for them. She could hear Paula's voice coming from her room, but when she entered she found only Marivi helping Paula to get dressed, who had just taken a bath. Raquel immediately smiled.

"Did you have fun, sweetie?" - she asked by walking to her daughter and leaving a kiss on her cheek.

"Yes! Uncle Sergio is very nice and we played catch, hide and seek and even find the treasure! I had to let Uncle Sergio win a few times because he would only loose" - the little girl answered with a big smile on her face and Raquel and Marivi couldn’t avoid the laughter that escaped them.

"Is that so? I guess I'll just have to teach Uncle Sergio just as I taught you. Do you know where he is?" - she asked, and the child just shook her head negatively.

"You both should talk..." - Marivi suggested while raising an eyebrow for Raquel. Logically, Mrs. Marivi knew that her daughter and Sergio were not in a good place at the moment, even though she didn’t know exactly what happened.

Raquel nodded and silently thanked her mother before giving her daughter one last kiss and leaving the room looking for Sergio. She walked down the hall, looked at each room, but couldn't find him. She passed by the kitchen, living room, and yet there was no sign of him. She then walked to the beach looking sideways and nothing. Raquel allowed herself let a long sigh escape her lips as she crossed her arms and looked at the horizon. The sunset in that island was certainly breathtaking and she caught herself wondering how lucky she was to be able to have a reasonably quiet life there. The argument of the previous night came into her mind once again, and she could feel how hard she was with her words.

Damn... She needed to talk to Sergio.

She sighed once more and then turned to keep looking for him, but she clearly didn't need to anymore. As soon as she was about to return home, she saw him standing still, his hands in the pockets of the shorts he was wearing. She couldn't tell how long he had been there, but she knew he was watching her.

As an answer, Sergio allowed a little smile to appear on his face, before walking towards Raquel.

"It's beautiful..." - he had said when he got closer to her, before he took one of his hands out of his pocket to fix the glasses on his face. A gesture that Raquel already knew perfectly well and indicated that he was nervous. - "Raquel... we need to talk."

She just nodded, keeping her arms crossed and knowing how necessary that moment was.

Sergio then raised one of his hands, silently asking if they could walk while they talked. Both of them then turned and took slow steps across the sand. At first, silence prevailed between them, not knowing for sure how they should begin to bring the subject of the previous night to that moment.

"Sergio I-" - she started, but Sergio understood that he should not let her apologize. He was the hardheaded one, he was the thick, cold, and methodical one of their relationship.

"Raquel, I apologize." - he had said and quickly put the glasses back on his face. - "I know I've apologized to you several times since we met and for many different reasons, but I... I really do apologize. I've been a thick and cold one with you. I didn't think about what you were feeling like as a mother, or how the way we live can end up affecting Paula, and you're right that maybe I don't know what's best for her... or for you." - he had spoken and Raquel tried to interrupt, but Sergio knew he had to continue. He had to take off that tightness he felt in his chest and now it was time. - "I apologize for getting you involved in all of this and getting your family involved too. Your whole life has changed and I'm afraid I may not have done the best for you. Raquel, the truth is that I could spend another 365 days waiting for you in that same place, as long as I knew that you were happy, just like Paula and your mother. I could deal with the pain of not seeing you anymore and spend the rest of my life alone here, as long as I knew that you were okay and... What I mean is, I'm sorry if I’ve put you in some kind of prison the moment I left the coordinates in those postcards. I never intended to arrest you here. I know that doesn't erase what I said yesterday and how it hit you, but I really care about your safety, because I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you. I also know that Paula couldn't have a better mother than you. She's an amazing, intelligent, special girl and she got so much from you Raquel." - he said smiling at the end - "Paula is lucky to have you as a mother and an example in her life and I'm sure she'll be as strong and wonderful as you are. I would never intrude on your relationship, or go beyond what you believe and I apologize if that's what it seemed like yesterday".

Sergio then stopped and pressed his lips together for a moment and Raquel could see that his eyes looked kinda wet. He quickly touched his glasses once more, before lowering his gaze to Raquel and seeing that her eyes were as wet as his.

"Raquel I... I'll understand if you tell me you're not happy here. See-" - but she couldn’t let him go on about anything.

Raquel simply put herself on her tiptoe and, passing a hand around his neck until her fingers found Sergio's hair, she pulled him for a kiss. Immediately she felt their bodies approaching until they were glued to each other, and Sergio's hands were on her waist, slowly surrounding her and bringing her closer to him. The kiss was slow but intense and full of feelings shared by both. It was a kiss of reconciliation, which alleviated a little of the pain that both left in each other the night before. It was a silent apology from both sides.

As soon as the air began to fail them, they slowly distanced their lips from each other's but kept their foreheads glued, taking advantage of every second of that moment to feel that their hearts were finally beginning to calm down and find comfort and support in each other.

She then finally lifted her gaze and passed her thumb across his cheek to wipe away a tear that had threatened to fall.

"Sergio I owe you an apology too. Starting with not having seen your side. I know you are afraid and I know you want to protect us with the best of intentions, but I need you to believe me when I say that I would never do anything that would put my daughter's safety at risk, or ours. We've lived here for exactly one year and never had a problem with anything. We've always been careful, and we can continue to be. I love all of this and I love what we're building over time." - She said with a sincere smile - "I know we may not have got off on the right foot and that not everything is paradise, but I couldn't be more grateful to live this life with you and them. It's a thousand times better than the previous one and yes... I chose to come and I don't regret it. I know what I said yesterday and I was hot-headed, but Sergio... We have an amazing life here. I'm not going anywhere."

"And I love having you here Raquel. I may not have explicitly asked you to come, but I certainly waited for you for a long 365 days. I wished you were here and I... I love that you're still here." - he had said.

"And I love being here with you and our family." - She spoke to him looking him in the eye and she could see that Sergio had hesitated a little when she mentioned 'our family', because of the kick she had given him the night before when Sergio had automatically included himself in the family. - "And I really mean our family. Sergio, you are much more Paula's father than Alberto was one day. Seeing you two together today running around the beach from one side to the other... That'll certainly be part of my best memories. You're extremely considerate to her, patient, loving and caring. You spend hours helping her with her homework, you play with her, you make her laugh, and you put a smile on her face that just softens my heart. - she admits with a little laugh. - "You're amazing with her and I couldn't be happier knowing she has you and me."

Sergio smiled and pulled Raquel into a hug, while she rested her head on his chest. The feeling of peace that invaded them at that moment was enormous and to be able to be so close to each other again was rewarding.

"Raquel... There's absolutely nothing I wouldn't do for you. Whatever you ask me I will do. I never imagined or even calculated the possibility that one day I would be living a life like this and that I would have someone like you by my side. The truth is, you're the best thing that ever happened to me. I could have calculated my whole life. In fact, I did it for many years. I thought about all the actions, considered all the variables, analyzed all the consequences and measured each one of my steps, and then you showed up and I didn't count on it. I didn’t count on you coming into my life in such an intense way and when I realized it, nothing else made sense without you. The truth is that I would be a complete wretch alone in this place if you never appeared. I would have all the money I always dreamed of, the ideal house, the ideal beach, and I could buy anything I wanted, but nothing, and I swear to you Raquel, nothing would make sense without you. I'm very grateful that you came, and even more grateful that you stayed. I've waited a lifetime for you." - he declared with a sincere smile on his lips. - "I... I also prepared something for us. I hope you like it."

Raquel couldn't help but let out a little laugh and quickly dry a tear that had ran down her face with that statement he had made. Sergio had his ways of expressing himself, which were often peculiar and more common through gestures than words, so when he made a whole speech like that, it was impossible for her not to feel touched, because she knew that he really gave meaning to each of those words. They may not have said an 'I love you' to each other yet, but the truth is that these three words were represented by various gestures of love and affection and by words as beautiful as those they exchanged at that moment. They loved each other, and they knew it.

Unlike the first moment they started walking on the sand, they now admired the sunset while walking hand in hand. At some point, Raquel gently rested her head on his arm and Sergio couldn’t help but smile openly as he looked at her. They walked for a little more, until she noticed a towel stretched out on the sand, as well as a bottle of rose wine accompanied by two glasses and some carefully separated appetizers. She immediately raised her head and looked at Sergio smiling.

"Did you prepare this?" - she asked with a little laugh when she saw how he seemed to get shy so quickly.

"Oh, yeah." - he answered with a smile and used his free hand to fix his glasses on his face. - "Just before I came to talk to you." - he admitted smiling.

"What if we hadn't gotten along? Would all of this be left rotting here?" - she asked with her smile disappearing from her face almost immediately.

Sergio immediately got nervous and touched his glasses again. He looked to one side and then down and then to the other side before facing her, but Raquel's intimidating look made him even more afraid.

"I... Well... I thought that..." he started, but Raquel just couldn't take it and started laughing at his reaction.

It was amazing how with a few words and a different look she could make him lose all posture, start stuttering nervously and touch his glasses at least a couple of times in a matter of seconds.

"Sergio, I'm kidding." - she said laughing - "I don't think I could stay another hour without talking to you and, that's beautiful." - she spoke pointing to the little picnic he had prepared. - "Thank you for that.”

They then held hands again and soon sat down in the towel. He immediately opened the bottle of wine and served them before toasting the life they had while watching the sunset.

"Oh, I almost forgot something." - he said turning around and opening one of his shorts pockets, before taking out a small envelope and giving it to Raquel, who looked at him with curiosity. - "I bought them earlier today, and I hope that you still want to go."

As soon as Rachel opened the envelope, without any difficulty, there were tickets to the circus that Paula had mentioned she wanted to go. She immediately smiled and looked at Sergio.

"Paula will be so happy"

"Like I said... There's nothing I wouldn't do for you. Just... let’s be careful, okay?" - he asked with a smile.

Raquel nodded while looking at the tickets for a few more seconds, before carefully placing them inside the envelope again. She let a long and happy sigh escape her lips as she admired the horizon and then took the first sip of the wine Sergio had chosen. She felt at peace at that moment and again she thought that perhaps everything she had experienced was necessary to reach that moment. A thought soon crossed her mind and she automatically smiled again, making Sergio look at her curiously.

"You know... As crazy as everything was until we got here, today I see that I also waited a lifetime for you." - she said turning to face him with all love and tenderness in her eyes.

Sergio smiled brightly and passed his arm over Raquel's shoulders, bringing her closer to him and leaving a chaste kiss on her lips.

“I’m definitely one lucky man… Happy one year for us… living together." - he said.

"Happy one year!" - she repeated smiling and they toasted once more.

They stayed there for a long time, enjoying the wine, some snacks, shared kisses and a beautiful sunset, until the night had fallen and they collected everything before returning home...

To their family.


	2. All Our Love To Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Raquel wakes up she realizes that Sergio isn't in bed and the house is too quiet, but it doesn't take her long to notice a small surprise prepared for her. There is also a letter written by Paula, which leads Raquel to other surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!  
> First of all, I want to thank you for all the positive feedback I got with the first one shot. I'm so happy to know you liked it! Thank you for all kudos and comments!❤️  
> This next one shot was written during mother's day! ☺️
> 
> You can reach me on twitter as @serquel_oq

Raquel slowly opened her eyes, getting used to the light that was invading the room she shared with Sergio, an adjustment ever since she moved to Palawan. She allowed herself to stretch a bit before moving her hand to the left side of the bed; it felt empty. With that, she immediately noticed Sergio's absence, which was not very common since he would usually wait for her to wake up so they could start the day together, sharing kisses and caresses just like every morning. 

Raquel then sat up in bed and noticed something felt different which caught her attention. She quickly realized what day it was, and at that moment she couldn’t avoid the bright smile forming on her lips and maybe - just maybe she understood Sergio’s absence. She then pulled the sheet aside and reached for the tray that had been carefully placed at the end of the bed. The truth is she had no idea how long it had been there, but certainly not long enough for her to have the opportunity to accidentally knock it over.

There was a plate of chopped strawberries and little heart-shaped pancakes, as well as some jam, coffee, milk and other meticulously prepared treats. 

"What are you guys up to..." she murmured with a smile when she saw there was a little envelope on the tray.

Her hands quickly worked to open it carefully and she took out a letter from inside, which she immediately recognized Paula's handwriting.

_"Good morning mommy!_ _Today is a special day because it's Mother's Day, but I want you to know that every day with you is special, because I have you as my mother! I love you very much!_ _Daddy helped me make your coffee. Did you like it?_ _When you're done we have another surprise for you!_ _Go to the bookshelf.”_

Raquel let a small laugh escape her mouth as she felt her heart swell with love. This was the first Mother's Day she spent without Marivi. Unfortunately, her mother had died a few months ago because of a worsening illness; thinking about it still made Raquel very sad, but apparently her daughter and Sergio had prepared a whole special day for her to feel loved and happy. And the truth was that Raquel was extremely appreciative but even more grateful she had them in her life.

She then started eating everything they had prepared for her, taking extra care by not allowing anything to fall on the sheet because well... Sergio sometimes was still the “ Mr. Clean”, and a jelly stain on the white sheet is what they didn't need to start that day. 

As soon as she finished she quickly changed and left the bedroom, discovering complete silence in the house. Either Sergio and Paula were not at home, or they both really planned something which required all their commitment and dedication, because their place had never been so quiet. Raquel guessed the second option was more likely since she knew Sergio so well. 

She then walked down the hall until she was facing a shelf that contained all the books that she and Sergio usually read in the late afternoon. Raquel looked from one side to the other trying to understand why Paula would tell her to go to that place. Her eyes scanned book by book until she finally noticed something different: inside one of them there was a red page marker that she had never seen before.

She then stood on her tiptoes to reach it and as soon as she opened the marked page there were several creations made of paper. Quickly realizing they were origami, a folding technique that she already knew very well and apparently, now her daughter did too. Raquel allowed herself to laugh when she remembered when they moved and the countless times Paula had asked Sergio to teach her how to make a bird, a little boat, a heart and among other various forms. She then noticed that there was another small letter between the following pages of the book and quickly opened it.

_"Daddy said you needed some bookmarks to help you read, so I made some for you, so you'll never forget where you left off. I love you mommy, and your next surprise is on the hammock."_

Once again Raquel's heart seemed to fill with some sort of overwhelming love and affection that she could only define as immeasurable. Paula was certainly very special to her and was a great anchor in her life. Raquel tried to protect her from Alberto whenever she could and did everything in her power to hide the pain and aggressions she had to endure. Paula had nothing to do with it and did not deserve to have her life turn upside down because of her abusive father. Today, Raquel has the peace of mind knowing Paula has another father figure in her life; he is a man completely different from Alberto and who would give his life for both Raquel and Paula if necessary. He is affectionate, patient, a little clumsy at times especially when it comes to emotions but he is sincere and makes every effort to see them happy. Paula could not have a better example of a father; Sergio was simply wonderful with her. He taught her how to swim in the sea, helped her with her homework - even if he had to spend hours doing so, and of course did everything Paula asked him because he was unable to refuse her, despite Raquel’s several reminders that they couldn't fulfil all the girl's wishes and had to explain the importance of setting limits. But Sergio had a real soft heart and every time Paula looked at him with a pitiful face, he gave in.

Soon she turned and walked to the opposite direction of the house. When she arrived at the hammock, from where they had a beautiful view of the sea, she soon saw a glass jar full of small messages inside, all delicately wrapped, but this time accompanied by another paper with Sergio's handwriting on it. She smiled at herself before she began to read what he wrote:

_"I imagine you're curious to read all the messages that are inside this pot, but I'll have to earnestly ask you not to, after all, every message in here has a purpose and should be read at the right time. The red ones are all the reasons why you are a passionate person. The lilac ones are for the days of reflection, while the green ones have a song to be listened to in the moment and yes... Many of them are Van Morrison one’s. The blue ones are for the days that, for whatever reason, you question yourself... These will remind you of how extraordinary you are as a person, as a wife, as a partner and as a mother. The pink ones, at last, are about how important you are to this family and how important you are to me. Thank you for being my companion Raquell, thank you for giving me a daughter and for being the best mother she could have. Today is a special day, but every day is your day._

_Ps.: your penultimate gift awaits you at the entrance of the house"._

Raquel couldn’t keep her eyes from becoming a little wet. Damn... She had turned Sergio into a romantic man, even though sometimes he was a little bit clumsy. The truth was that both of them had changed a lot since they started living together and getting to know each other more. They had changed for themselves, but also for the sake of one another and for the family they were building. They were so different, but at the same time they fit together perfectly. They were the only ones who could truly understand all these intimate emotions and feelings they shared with each other. 

She then took a deep breath trying to control all these emotions that Sergio and Paula were bringing up, and with that she turned and walked to the entrance of their house. As soon as she put her feet out, her eyes welled with tears once again as she saw Sergio with his feet in the sand holding a daisy arrangement in his hands and, in front of him, "Happy Mother's Day" was written in the sand. 

"My God, you guys are full of surprises today. I don't know if my heart can take so much love," she said laughing as she walked up to him, quickly wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into an intense kiss full of passion. 

Of course Sergio didn't hesitate to reciprocate, taking care not to let the flowers escape his hands while he wrapped his arms around her waist and joined his body to hers. 

"Happy Mother's Day to the most incredible mother I've ever had the opportunity to share this life with. You deserve to be reminded every day of how special you are to us," he said with a smile and they both exchanged a short kiss before Raquel turned her head. Her facial expression quickly changed to one of confusion.

"Wait... Where's Paula?" she asked as her eyes wandered around the place, with no sign of her daughter. 

"I think it's time for your last surprise" he replied smiling "But before I... I wanted to say that I can imagine how hard it is to spend this day without Marivi. We miss her so much every single day and... Well... I was wondering if maybe you'd like to cook her favorite dish for us to eat today. I mean... me, you and Paula could cook in her honor" Sergio suggested.

In response, a sincere and emotional smile took over Raquel's face. 

"I would love to do so, Sergio. Thank you" she said, kissing him once more before he wrapped his arm around her waist and guided her inside, clearly not worried about how much sand they would be taking in. 

They both went to the living room where, in the corner, Raquel finally saw Paula sitting in front of the piano. The girl smiled brightly when she finally saw her mom accompanied by Sergio.

"Paula and I have prepared one last surprise for you. Well, actually she did. I just helped with a few details" Sergio said, laughing as he remembered how they’ve been preparing this moment during the last two weeks.

The little girl had insisted that she wanted to learn to play the piano the way 'daddy' did, so Sergio had started teaching the basics and when Raquel wasn't home they would rehearse the music she would play for her mother. 

Soon he nodded to indicate to Paula that she could start, and then the little one pressed her lips together while her hands moved from side to side. Her nimble fingers stroked each key at the right moment, filling both Raquel and Sergio with pride and excitement to notice such dedication. The seconds passed while they watched her and, as soon as Paula finished, she turned to her mother, Raquel knelt down and opened her arms, making Paula come running towards to hug her.

"Happy Mother's Day, Mommy! Did you like it?" she asked, raising her face and smiling at Raquel.

"I loved it my darling! I loved everything you've prepared, and I love you so much!” she answered by hugging Paula and picking her daughter up by her arms.

Sergio then wrapped his arms around Raquel's waist again, hugging both mother and daughter and placing a kiss on each other's heads. 

They soon headed back to the beach, to enjoy the sun and the sea together. The three of them roared with laughter and had a great time, living every second of that day, Raquel was quite sure she was very fortunate to have this life with them by her side.

The path was not always easy and the choices were not always the most favorable, but Raquel felt extremely grateful for experiencing everything she did which led her to where she is today, living in the moment with people she loved so dearly. 

Sergio and Paula were her family and she was sure that Marivi was watching them from wherever she was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!!  
> Let me know what you think please🥰


	3. I Am With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raquel was captured by the police after a false execution. She sat there in that small room inside the Carp, without knowing what was going on outside or what would happen to her.  
> Sergio heard the shots... There was no way he could know that she was alive. The police were after Marivi and Paula, and Raquel needed to make a decision: make the call or not? 
> 
> A small One-Shot about the moment Antoñanzas shows Sergio's wristwatch to Raquel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii!  
> Thank you so much for the feedback I've been receiving with all of these small stories about Serquel! I'm truly delighted to know you're enjoying it!  
> Hope you like this one as well! It was my very first one-shot about them as soon as I got into this fandom and decided to write lol  
> If you want, you can reach me on twitter as @serquel_oq

Raquel couldn't tell how long it had been since she arrived at that place. A place that only a few years ago was so familiar to her, but no longer made any sense today - a place she never imagined she would be in again. Yes, she and Sergio had thought of everything, including the possibility of one of them being caught, but she hadn't imagined she would be escorted into the carpa as an enemy - that she would be confronted by her former co-workers or that she would have to face Alicia Sierra. A person who was once her friend, but today stood in a completely opposite position. 

Raquel had no idea she'd return to the carpa the way she did, but the truth was deep down, it was so obvious that Alicia would use tactics to fool her and the Professor. So obvious, yet she only understood after she opened her eyes and realized Suarez's gunshots had not struck her. 

Since that moment, a mixture of feelings had taken over her body, and her head was struggling to organize all the thoughts that overtook her mind. 

She was dead. 

Not really dead; not physically dead; but dead to Sergio.

Sergio heard everything, including the shots, but honestly Raquel had no clue what was happening to him at that moment. He had to continue with the plan for the sake of everyone inside the bank - and he would do so, Raquel had no doubt about it. But the problem was Raquel knew he was not the Professor, he was Sergio, ever since she heard him gasping for breath running through the trees or when he begged her to say he was on his way - that he was going to turn himself in. The same Sergio she lived in bliss with for the last few years in Palawan, who gave her so much love and affection, and allowed her to feel loved too. The same Sergio who, a few hours ago, said the most beautiful declaration of love Raquel had ever heard of. 

And she was afraid for him - afraid that he would be unable to continue after hearing the shots or that he would get so lost inside himself that he wouldn’t know how to deal with her death. Even worse, she was terrified that he would be haunted by her execution, just like Berlin's death still haunted him at times.

He needed to move on. Raquel knew that he would need to find strength somewhere to move on as quickly as possible, because the rest of the group needed him. Perhaps, even more than she needed now.

Although, it haunted her to think that maybe Sergio wouldn't discover she was alive. Maybe he would never realize that - and then what would happen to her?

Raquel knew she'd been sitting in that chair for a considerably long time. Every inch of her body hurt - the handcuffs hurt her wrists, her eyes were tempting to close as if they were silently begging for rest, and her mind tried to work in the best possible way to find solutions. She needed to resist Alicia's attempts to crack her, she needed to keep control of the situation and most importantly, she needed to remember that at some point everything would be all over. Even if they took her to the same place they held Rio - god forbid, even if they had to torture her to death...at some point, everything would come to an end.

But Alicia knew that physical torture wouldn't make Raquel talk. That was more than proven when Raquel had a gun to her head and still refused to say where the Professor was located, she was willing to die for him until the very last second. 

However... a small GPS chip had been enough to make Raquel wonder how long she could tolerate that situation. One small location tracker chip had been responsible for the panic that had settled in her head. She had to think fast because she didn't have that much time left. The police were after the other two people who she cared for the most besides Sergio...they were running to find Marivi and Paula. They knew that would be the key to getting Raquel to talk. She realized the inner struggle of her mother and daughter’s safety would be her downfall which would eventually get to her and break her. 

The police were one step closer to finding her mother and daughter and the worst part was Raquel couldn’t count on the Professor’s help at that moment. She couldn't count on Sergio, because he didn't even know she was alive, much less that the police were so close locating the most important people in her life. He couldn't save her from that situation and he couldn't save her from making a choice between him and her family. 

When Alicia entered the room with a triumphant smile, Raquel knew that the time had come. It didn't take long for them to discover her family's location, and now her mother and daughter were in danger. God...how did she get into that situation? She had an innocent underage daughter who suffered for many years from the absence of her mother because of work plus had a mother who lost a little more of her memory each day. And she had Sergio...a guy who, behind the persona of the Professor, had been understanding, a listener, a lover, and was also the person responsible for making her feel like the most incredibly loved person in the world. He was the person that changed her life completely and gave her a new life which was a thousand times better than the previous one. 

Now she had to choose between them. She had to choose between her mother and daughter or her true love. Between being faithful to the group or betraying them, because without Sergio, they would have no chance of leaving the bank unharmed. 

Her head was spinning between one option and the other as Alicia offered her the cellphone, Raquel slowly began to dial a few numbers. Only a few numbers more and her daughter and mother would not be alone. Only a few numbers until Raquel could ensure that they still had a life to live for. And only a few numbers left - of which she knew very well, would separate the difference between putting Sergio and the group at risk or saving her family. 

Paula is such a precious child and is the sole reason Raquel endured so much pain in silence. Paulita, was why Raquel had worked for years with the police to ensure a comfortable life for her daughter. Raquel regretted the countless hours she spent away from her daughter. She regretted that she arrived home so late from work and couldn’t play with her or tell a story before bedtime. Of course, the last few years in Palawan had been incredible for both of them. They managed to establish a stronger bond and shared smiles and laughter that filled the whole place, but Raquel still regretted the time she had lost. She couldn’t leave her daughter alone. She couldn't let her be somewhere, far away from her, Raquel couldn't fail Paula or her mother anymore. 

Marivi had been so amazing. She had always been, but the last few years were special. Even with her illness worsening, she tried very hard to be always there for both Paula and Raquel, even if it meant countless tiny notes around the whole house. She was always cheerful and enjoying life with an energy that was contagious to those around her. She was at Raquel's side during difficult moments and took care of Paula when Raquel couldn’t do so because she was too busy. She supported Raquel's decision to move to a completely different continent and far from where they lived. She changed her whole life for her daughter and granddaughter. Marivi was the greatest representation of a mother’s love. She was the best and most supportive mother that Raquel could have asked for, and so Raquel refused to have her mother end up alone or without the affection of those who loved her. 

And between the sweet recollections, Raquel could understand Alicia’s rant how she continued to repeat where Paula and Marivi were and how the police were after them - and told Raquel all she needed to do was type some numbers and make a call and that was it...her mother and daughter would be fine. Only a few numbers and Raquel could guarantee their safety and well being. Only a few numbers...and unfortunately Sergio wasn't there to remind her that everything would be alright if she didn't make the call. 

With her eyes full of tears, Raquel knew what decision she had to make, she just needed the courage to make it, but she didn't have time for it. It was now… and only now. 

As tears began to escape from her eyes, her trembling fingers moved slowly through Alicia's phone and she saw herself typing the life changing numbers that would forever alter everything from the moment she touched the screen to make the call. In her head it was the right thing to do, but her heart was certainly in agony knowing that she was doing exactly what Tokyo said she would do - betray them. Clearly not at the first opportunity but what does it matter? She was betraying them and she could only pray that Sergio would still find a way around and get out of this situation, because she could no longer choose. She couldn't keep everyone safe.

But suddenly something stole her attention away from the phone in her hands. Raquel subtly turned her head to her left, where Antoñanzas' hand was resting on the table. She hadn't even noticed that he was offering her some coffee, because her eyes were focused on one thing which adorned his right wrist... the wristwatch. Not just any watch, but one she knew very well. She had the opportunity to stare at that watch several times enough to know the color, the design, the texture and the shape. In fact, it was the only watch Sergio wore every morning when he woke up and got dressed for a new day. It was the watch Sergio carried with him like a relic. Yes, she knew that watch, and all she had to do was raise her eyes a little to confirm the almost miraculous confirmation that was screaming in her head. No word from Antoñanzas was enough for her to get the solid proof she was longing for - yes, that watch indeed belonged to Sergio and no...she wasn't alone after all. 

Raquel couldn't avoid a shy smile from appearing on her lips when she realized there was a light at the end of the tunnel. That she only had to hold on a little longer... just a little longer. Whatever was happening outside that little room, whatever the police did...Sergio had trusted Antoñanzas and Raquel would too. Despite having no fucking idea what would happen and even though she knew it was a shot in the dark, she was certain that she wasn’t alone anymore.

Raquel's fingers quickly deleted the number she was typing on the phone before placing it on the table again. That was it. She needed to hold on to this act of faith that was being presented to her. She needed to resist, it wouldn’t be easy but it was very important for her to resist - to stay strong just a little bit longer.

◆ ◇ ◆ ◇ ◆

Soon after, Raquel learned by the time the police got to her mother and daughter’s whereabouts, it was already too late, they were gone. At that moment Raquel felt relief yet had to fight against her natural urge to laugh while in front of Alicia; even that reaction would risk whatever scheme the Professor had devised to obtain information from inside the carpa, but internally...Raquel felt comfort and gratification but even more than that, she had another confirmation from Sergio, knowing he discovered Alicia's dirty game of faking her execution. He knew that Raquel was alive and so he found a way to let her know that through his prized possession: his watch.

She was certainly no longer alone. She could trust Sergio to oversee the possible and the impossible - to make sure that she and her loved ones were okay. He certainly proved that by finding a way to get Marivi and Paula safe just in time, and wherever they were now, Raquel knew they would be safe. 

She didn't know what the next steps would be or what would happen, but she knew she had something to hold on to. She would remain strong for those she loved and for everything she believed in. 

In the same way that a few years ago she said "I'm with you" to Sergio, now it was his turn to say "I'm with you".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know your thoughts about it!☺️  
> Soon I'll be back with more!  
> Also, I've started writing a Serquel AU in Portuguese which is already on Spirit. It's in the beginning and so I'm not sure if I should translate it 😅 It's called Agape. I would like to know if you guys would be interested in reading it?


	4. Memories Bring Back You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two shots were enough to make him feel empty, and even if all came out well, Sergio would be completely lost, because he would no longer have her by his side... He should have done a lot more for Raquel.
> 
> One-shots about episode 04X01 - Sergio's reaction to Raquel's false execution
> 
> Thanks Meg for proof-reading🙏🏼❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grab your tissues everyone😅

He needed to breathe. 

His chest tightened more with every second that passed by. His clothes were suffocating him and everything was hurting. It was crushing… breaking… torturing. 

Marsella tried but failed to find a way to help Sergio... to at least comfort him, but the truth was nothing could remove that feeling of suffocation that squeezed his lungs, closed his throat and burned his eyes.

The Professor no longer existed at that moment - the overwhelming sensation Sergio felt burned his skin but did not leave any apparent mark. His mind was wheeling on an infinite loop... racing... racing... he had to get to her... he was panting already, but his legs didn't stop or slow down...nothing else mattered. He needed to get to her because that was the only way he could guarantee she'd be okay. He didn't care about the Bank of Spain or all the gold he could smuggle out of there. In fact, he didn't even remember that an entire group of people still depended on him to escape alive. At that moment, nothing else was more important than simply getting to her. 

_ "Raquel... Tell them I'm turning myself in. Buy me more time till I get there..." he begged as he ran through the trees. Sergio was never the athletic type, but he could surely run for a lot longer if it meant saving her.  _

_ "I don't know where the Professor is..." she answered to Suarez, and Sergio could hear her voice tremble. _

_ "Say it... I'm coming! Tell them Raquel!" he asked as he ran as fast as he could. _

_ "I don't know where he is!" she repeated and Sergio could hear the sound of the gun in the background... ready to be fired.  _

_ "Get out of there... Get out of there..." he begged Raquel with the little amount of air he could muster as he ran towards the place. Trying to find a way for his body to be faster and for his legs to take him further. He needed to get to her more than he needed air to live.  _

_ "I don't know where the Professor is... I don't know" she had said with a lower tone at the end. Completely surrounded by the police, but contrary to Tokyo’s prediction that one day she might betray the Professor. _

_ "I'm coming... Get out of there... Get out of there..." he begged insistently.  _

Air started becoming scarce in his lungs, but he wouldn't give up running and there was just one single goal that moved his entire body... to get to her. They could do whatever they wanted to him - let him be arrested, as long as Raquel was safe. 

And then all of a sudden the first shot struck him, and right after...the second shot. It didn’t pierce his skin, worse - his soul. His body collapsed until he knelt to the ground, his mind incapable of any reasoning. 

It hurt...the pain was searing...it was agonizing. Two shots went through every fiber of his body and immobilized him, causing his mind to focus on a constant flood of images that overtook his psyche, and they were always the same -- he was running while pleading with Raquel to leave that place, as she repeatedly said she didn't know where he was, and then... two shots. That horrible memory is what replayed in his head the whole time he was kneeling down.

But unfortunately, he had no time to grieve, he had no time to mourn the loss of Raquel and all the moments they didn't share. He had to keep himself somewhat alive, if not for himself, then at least for her who had given her life so that he would not be captured.

He was still in this state of pensivity when Marsella found him. He physically had to help Sergio leave that place. They had to move on..the plan still depended on Sergio, yet the problem was Sergio still depended on someone who was no longer with him. The woman he would no longer see because Sergio decided to leave Palawan with Raquel and he hated himself for that. While he loved the group of misfits who had become his family, he couldn’t help but think what if Rio had never been caught and Tokyo had never gone after him - then they would still be at home, enjoying the nights curled up in each other's arms, feeling the cool breeze and salty air of the sea flowing in and out their room. 

Sergio remembered waking up every day - rolling over on his side to watch Raquel sleep for several moments before he started to draw lines on her body with his fingers, which eventually found their way to her golden hair. He would just stay there... watching her sleep as she slowly woke up. Then she would open her eyes and give him the sweetest smile full of gratitude for the life she was now living, right beside him - for a life she had chosen to live. 

And of course, it never took long before their lips soon met in a kiss which led to making love. After that, Raquel would take a shower and put on one of her most comfortable outfits to spend the day with their family. They would read some books and laugh at funny stories, in those moments, Sergio felt like the luckiest man on earth, especially every time he noticed a bright smile radiating from Raquel's face. They swam in the sea fully clothed, which he had gotten used to with her, and when they had the opportunity for more private time he would prepare a romantic dinner as a way of showing her all the love he felt and the gratitude for having her there... with him. 

Sergio cursed himself for leaving Raquel on her own only for the police to find her, he knew it was necessary for them to separate for a moment, but he had not considered the possibility that he would never see her again, just as he had not considered the possibility of his brother dying in the first robbery. 

He saw her for the last time as she jumped out of the moving ambulance after an argument which might have been the worst one since they met. Over the last few years, they of course, learned to live with each other despite all the differences they had. More importantly, they learned to deal with the roller coaster of emotions and mountains of lies, the conditions in which they met and remnants of the first robbery. And now, Sergio couldn't hate himself even more if he tried by remembering the last time he looked into her eyes with the intention to humiliate her - to say that he had won, that she was weak and that he had never asked her to come on this suicide mission with him. Of course, he could blame those words on the persona of the Professor - the cold and calculating man who knew nothing but logic, rationale and how to take advantage, but the truth was Sergio had an enormous amount of guilt. He lost control and hurt her. The last thing he noticed in Raquel's eyes were the pain and disappointment she felt with his harsh and cold words, and now there was nothing he could do to fix it. He wouldn’t have a chance to gently hold her face, draw the lines of her body, entangle his fingers in her hair and apologize to her for everything he had said and for not recognizing that Raquel was certainly one of the best things that ever happened to him. 

But God knew how sincere he was when he apologized and said all those words to Raquel, as he opened up and shared his true feelings towards her. In fact, Sergio felt like a complete fool in love when he bore himself to Raquel in such a vulnerable way and to think he could have said so much more because he was really completely in love with her. She enchanted him for being such a strong and dedicated woman, as well as a wonderful mother and dutiful daughter. Raquel was also an incredible companion and loved him even when he did not deserve it. All Sergio really wanted was to spend the rest of his life with her. 

Unfortunately all he would have now were the memories of the moments they lived together and the regret of not having done more for her. 

_ He would run and ask Raquel to leave that place, while she consistently said she didn't know where he was, and then... two shots... _

Two shots were enough to make him feel empty, and even if all came out well, Sergio would be completely lost, because he would no longer have her by his side. 

Sergio needed some air. He needed to somehow relieve all the pressure he felt in his chest which seemed to slowly kill him from the inside out. He needed to release this pull on his heart and extinguish all this pain and let all the anguish out. He didn't know how much longer he could sit in that car without allowing himself to feel the pain of loss, and when it became unbearable, he had asked Marsella to stop the car for a moment. He needed some air. 

Sergio then got out of the vehicle and walked forward, not even knowing where he was or where he was headed to. He simply walked a little further off the road until his eyes finally identified the beautiful scenery he was surrounded by and then... Sergio finally broke. 

All it took was one glimpse at the blooming flowers for him to fall to his knees and his body give in to the pain he carried inside. Sergio cried like an infant with a robust set of lungs. He cried in agony and the more he cried, the more he seemed to feel the pain he carried. Sergio cried when his mother died, he cried when his father died and he cried uncontrollably when Berlin died, but nothing could compare to the pain he felt in his chest while he was crying and hysterically sobbing for Raquel. His one and only true love. 

He cried for all the memories they created which certainly were part of the best moments of his life. He cried as he remembered the first time he heard her voice and noticed her in that café, and when she confessed she was a woman who had experienced an abusive relationship, without realizing that she was talking to a person who was lying to her. Sergio cried remembering the moment she entered his secret hiding place the first time, they had an incredible night together and for him, it was the best moment in years. He cried for not recalling the exact instant he had fallen in love with Raquel Murillo, but by the time he realized it, he was already madly in love with her. He tricked her, manipulated her, and in the end she was still able to look him in the eye and say "I am with you" - that was the last time they saw each other before Sergio left Spain. 

He destroyed her career in the police force, as well as her reputation and yet, a year later they reunited again and she still was as beautiful as ever. He waited for her every day. He didn’t know if he'd see her again, but he waited for 365 days. Some days were better than others, but Sergio didn't give up, and then she found him.

Ever since their reunion, they started to build a life together. In the beginning they had to understand each other and address everything that was left unspoken and remained unsolved. Sergio was honest with her about everything. Whatever Raquel wanted to know, he would give an answer or explanation because he owed her that and because he needed her to stay. It didn't take long for her family to move in with them, and Sergio really couldn't be happier, domestic life was something he had never experienced before. He always had Andres and only him, and now he didn't have his brother anymore, but he had Raquel's love, Marivi's admiration, and Paula's affection. That was much more than he could have asked for. It was new, it was challenging at times, but it was incredible, passionate, addictive, and overwhelming. It was love, in its purest and most genuine form. 

They were very happy in Palawan. Sergio had learned so many things from Raquel, such as cooking some special dishes and preparing a whole dinner for her. He had learned to swim in the sea with his clothes on and had even started listening to Van Morrison’s songs, that’s when he would spot her humming all around the house until they ended up in a gentle embrace with her head resting on his chest. He learned to be a little less methodical and realized 5 more minutes in bed would not hurt anyone. He learned that sometimes improvisation is welcomed and that many of the best things to happen to us are when we least expect it. Sergio learned to move on by recognizing his past mistakes and he also started to be less cold. He finally realized that it is acceptable to open up about his feelings and say when something was bothering him. He also discovered a lot about Raquel and tried to be better for her everyday. He knew that sometimes the Professor would show up, but these visits became less frequent over the course of time. Sergio learned a lot about love quickly realizing relationships are a two-way street. Finally, he realized that he had waited almost all his life for a person like Raquel. 

And when Tokyo arrived on the island, Raquel stood by him even though he had pleaded with her many times to go with her mother and daughter to a safer place. Finally, Raquel stomped her foot down, stubborn and determined as she was, and accompanied Sergio until the last second. They studied a lot together, spent hours awake planning every detail of how their missions would be successful this time, they’d discuss until Raquel ended up napping from exhaustion and that’s when Sergio would join her in bed. And of course, when they were not tired, they would spend all the time loving each other like they were still in Palawan. - he treasured those special and private moments. He loved how Raquel was a lioness but he admired her in so many other ways. And even when he didn't deserve her, Raquel always stood by his side, trying to understand him and resolve any misunderstandings. Sergio was a very lucky man. 

Unfortunately, he didn't know how to deal with all his good fortune until he heard the two shots. As he was kneeling before the flowers, another memory came flooding back - of him at his brother’s wedding. If someone at that time had told him that by catching Tatiana’s bouquet would ensure marriage, Sergio certainly would have touched his glasses and pointed out that this old traditional expectation of those who caught a wedding bouquet would find a lifelong partner to marry was merely a fable. At that time, Sergio could not understand at all why Andrés was marrying and swearing devotion to a woman, despite knowing his death was imminent. But of course, Sergio had not yet lived well enough to understand the words of Berlin. Now he understood that certain things should never be left for later. That all moments shared by two and the emotions that come with it were more important than not living life to the fullest just because we will be met with death. Now he understood that death is a fact of life and so we must live life to the fullest while there is time - to enjoy each day as if it were the last one and share it with the people we love and care about. 

Now he understood that, but it was too late. She was no longer with him. Raquel knew how to enjoy life next to Sergio. She loved him, laughed and cried with him, and had moved heaven and earth to be beside him as a family. Raquel took a chance of an opportunity that, even if it was a shot in the dark, her life became a thousand times better than the previous one. And Sergio... he loved her, laughed and cried with her but not in the same intensity. Not the way she deserved, with all the affectionate gestures and words, because Sergio believed that he wasn’t good at that, so mild expressions of love became the norm. He never realized that Raquel deserved much more than he gave her. He would now certainly give everything to her. He would say everything he didn't say, and he would definitely propose to her in the most traditional way. That was the least Raquel deserved. 

Sergio’s face was nearly soaked in tears as he continued to gaze at the flowers and remembered the embarrassing moment in the trailer where he practically destroyed a chance at a traditional wedding proposal. 

_ "If you want to marry me... ask for my hand properly." she told him with a little laugh, enjoying the uncomfortable situation he had led himself to. _

And at that moment, everything Berlin had told him at his wedding made sense Sergio would certainly marry Raquel tomorrow if he could, but he no longer had that chance. He would never plan a wedding proposal, buy a ring or kneel before her all while giving a speech about their history and share the million reasons why he fell in love with her, and how grateful he was to her. He would never have the chance to ask Marivi’s permission for her hand first, or see Raquel wearing white and holding a bouquet of flowers as she walked to face him where they would profess their love for the rest of their lives. Raquel didn't ask for much...she just wanted a proper proposal and he was unable to fulfill that wish while she was alive. Now it was too late, and the pain in his chest reminded him of that. 

He should have done a lot more for Raquel. He should have loved her more and talked about his feelings. He shouldn’t have let his shy nature guide him in this relationship. He should have asked for her hand in marriage and should have celebrated it as if it were their last day together. He should have felt their love to its fullest and with all the intensity that she deserved. 

Raquel was as warm as summer while he was as cold as winter. Raquel had been intense from beginning to end, while he was complacent and comfortable. He needed a touch of reality to reach her, but now...

Now, it was too late. 

◆ ◇ ◆ ◇ ◆

"Let no one need to know the pain of loss, to learn the privilege of having." - unknown author

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise that next one will be way happier! Small spoiler: it's a wedding ☺️  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated🙏🏼🥰  
> 


	5. One Last Heist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the second heist, Sergio swore to himself that he wouldn't waste another moment to show Raquel how much he loved her. "If you want to marry me, ask for my hand properly." she said once. Now... They would finally be walking down the aisle together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with a new one-shot for you and here it's what I wish for our couple in the end of part 5. I mean... They just deserve to be happy right?🥰  
> I've choosen two songs for this one shot, and you'll be able to find the links to listen to them in the middle of the text, so you know exactly when the songs start.  
> Hope you enjoy it☺️  
> Thanks Meg for proofreading it❤️

_ Unpredictable _ was the word Sergio would have used a few years ago to define this current moment in his life, completely skewed from any predictability curve he could have possibly imagined. Still, Sergio couldn’t believe his current state, despite how many times his brother had told him it would be useless for Sergio to plan every move, and that eventually he would be forced to deal with unforeseen events. A couple years ago, the idea of getting married was not only comical but also absurd. He could have never even imagined that he would find someone he truly loved.

Falling in love with Raquel was the perfect definition of unpredictability. God - he used every approach, to deceive and to manipulate her but, in the end, he fell deeply in love with her. The first and only woman Sergio had fallen in love with. 

Now, while looking out the window and observing the last finishing touches of the ceremony, he was sure that nothing better could have happened to him. Asking for Raquel's hand in marriage was one of the best decisions he had made since they reunited again after the second heist. 

The days during the heist were like hell because he wasn’t convinced he could get everyone out of the Bank safely and of course, especially since he wasn't sure that Alicia would hold up her end of the bargain. She needed money and Sergio had everything at his disposal to make her disappear from the map, but not without first leaving him a little parting gift on his leg - a bullet scar still as a reminder. It was thanks to Marsella nothing worse happened. 

Sergio could not express in words the overwhelming feeling that consumed him when he finally saw Raquel right in front of him. He allowed himself to cry like a child as he hugged her, afraid that something would happen to her if he let go. Raquel was alive, and he would no longer miss any chance to have her by his side, to value her and show that he loved her. He had lost her once and it was the worst feeling anyone could experience, but after immeasurable suffering he finally had her in his arms again.

After continual persistence from the group, they all ended up moving to the same island: the Seychelles, in the Indian Ocean, near the east coast of Africa. Sergio was against it at first, giving a whole lecture on how dangerous it would be if they were discovered, as well as thousands of other explanations. In the end, it was Raquel who convinced him - after all, they were one big family formed under the most unimaginable circumstances and, as a family, they should stay together and take care of each other. The only thing she asked for, obviously - was privacy. So, it was agreed that everyone would live in a different area of the island. It didn't take long for Sergio to thank Raquel for encouraging him to make the decision. It also was amazing to be able to return to his normal life with Raquel, Marivi, Paula and the caregiver that they hired to accompany them, they had full confidence she would care for Marivi.

Unfortunately they could not return to Palawan, but they found a new place to call home and create new memories, starting with the moment when Sergio gathered all his courage, setting his timid feelings aside, and finally asked Raquel's hand in marriage. That was the moment their new life officially began, and today they would be celebrating this union before their dear friends and relatives. He deserved happiness, but most of all Raquel deserved it. She deserved everything he could give her, in the most traditional sense. 

Sergio let a long sigh escape from his lips as he turned to face the clothes he would wear - a classic suit neatly hung up, a vest and tie, all in a light beige shade, as well as his pants, accompanied by a crisp white shirt underneath. The ensemble pleased him very much and as Marsella said himself, it suited Sergio perfectly well. The color was also ideal for the setting and weather, since the ceremony and the reception would take place very close to the beach. A polished set of breathable attire in neutral shades would allow Sergio to wear without worrying so much about the heat and dust - a concern he once had.

For God’s sake, he felt nervous. The truth was that his mind wouldn't stop spinning for a single second, everything had to be meticulously executed for their ceremony, from the clothes, to the decor, down to the color scheme... he did not have the best skill for it, but he had Raquel and she had agreed to all his visions. Their family also had a big part in the wedding preparations. Stockholm was delighted to learn Sergio and Raquel were getting married, and she was willing to help with all the decorations; even Tokyo seemed excited about the event, although it was perhaps too traditional for her. And well...the men didn't miss the chance to spend long moments laughing at Sergio, after all, who would have thought - Sergio Marquina settling down to get married? That was really unthinkable a few years ago, but now it was real, and his jittery hand gestures were proof of that. 

Will they finish decorating the boat the exact way Sergio had asked them to? What if one of the flowers was in the wrong place? Or worse, what if they were withered? The ceremony and the reception would be outdoors, but what if it starts to become windy and ruins all the decorations? And what about...THE RINGS?! Sergio had left them with Stockholm so she could pass them to Paula at the right moment, but what if she loses them or forgets them? There were many variables he couldn't control, and that was making him nervous because the perfection of that day no longer depended just on him. 

His thoughts were interrupted by the noise of the door opening and he saw Denver and Palermo walking inside the room. The others were probably in another room getting ready - after all, they had exactly 45 minutes until the beginning of the ceremony. 

"For God's sake, Professor, why are you standing there like you just got out of bed?" Denver asked, after noticing Sergio wasn't dressed yet.

"Because I was just starting to get ready," he responded, quickly touching his glasses.

"Getting ready to spend the day reading a book? Come on, man! You have a wedding in less than an hour." Palermo said while moving to pick up Sergio's suit and remove it from its protective garment bag, but Sergio immediately interrupted him.

"Sorry... It's just that your hands are dirty and this suit is pristine, which means you could end up leaving stains or smudges and we wouldn't have enough time to remove them" he said, as normally as possible, making Palermo roll his eyes and Denver laugh. 

"Well, then hurry and dress yourself, man" - Palermo said. 

After a few seconds Rio walked in the room. He was dressed ready for the ceremony and held in his hands a small box and an envelope. 

"Professor, excuse me, but Lisbon asked me to give this to you. Actually, Tokyo asked me to give it to you, because Lisbon had asked then..." he said leaving the objects on the center table. 

"Thank you, Rio" Sergio replied and quickly turned to open a cabinet, removing a properly packed glass dome and an envelope from the inside and handing it to Rio, "Could you take this to her?" 

"Of course, Professor" Rio said and promptly left the room.

Sergio turned to start changing, but stopped as he noticed that Palermo and Denver were watching him with a smirk, signaling a laugh ready to escape from their mouths. 

"What?" asked Sergio.

"Nothing - it's just... it's funny to see you like this, you know? ...in love" - Denver answered while laughing " _ No personal relationships _ " he added while imitating Professor’s voice. 

Soon Denver left to help Stockholm with Cincinnati, leaving only Sergio and Palermo in the room.

"You know... Andrés would be laughing at this moment. In fact, I don't doubt at all that he's looking at you now and laughing while sipping a good wine." - Palermo said, thoughtfully. 

"He would surely be giving me one of his many sermons of life which Andrés understood so well." Sergio spoke with a nostalgic smile on his face, "It's a shame he's not here to witness this special day." 

"But he is my dear Sergio. You can be sure that he is with you. In fact, I believe he never left you for even a second. Plus... I'm sure he's proud of you, because I certainly am. Life really enjoyed playing with you my friend." he said while gently placing his hand on Sergio's shoulder. 

Sergio looked at himself in the mirror while he knotted his tie and buttoned his suit. He let another long sigh escape from his lips while Palermo stood in front of him, smoothing out any wrinkles and attending to the suit pocket where a single white rose and some lavender were placed inside, complimenting the colors of the wedding and Raquel’s bridal bouquet. 

"Andrés knew very well how to live life and he lived it to its fullest while he could. I should have taken him out of there and..." Sergio murmured in a melancholic tone. 

"Sergio, there was nothing you could do. I know I blamed you for a long time, but the truth is Andrés was exactly that kind of person and, as you rightly said, he lived life to its fullest...in a crazy, passionate, artistic and sometimes self-centered way, but he lived." Palermo said with a little nostalgic smile before taking a deep breath, "Well, I'll see you in a bit. I'd tell you not to be late, but that was never your problem." he added, laughing before leaving the room.

Sergio sat on the chair and took a deep breath. The conversation with Palermo had touched him deeply but in a good way. If his brother’s spirit was present today, as he was about to marry the love of his life, it is thanks to their family and also the heroic act of Andrés that allowed everyone to escape in time. It was also thanks to the confidence and courage of Raquel, who put her career and reputation at stake just so they had enough time to escape.

He then turned his attention to the things Rio had brought at Raquel's request, giving priority to the little black box. When Sergio opened it, he couldn't prevent a little laugh from escaping his lips when he saw his watch inside it. The same wrist watch he had used for years as a relic, and that he gave to Antoñanzas when he needed to make sure that Raquel knew that he was there with her. Fortunately, that watch had fulfilled its purpose. Sergio then opened the envelope very carefully, letting a smile appear on his lips as he immediately recognized Raquel's handwriting in the letter:

_ Salva... Professor... Sergio...  _

_ How many versions of the same man I had the opportunity to meet and all I needed to do was make a call. But you already knew that, didn't you? You knew that I'd be leading that case, and that I'd go to that café when I needed a moment to relax. You knew everything about me when you first met me, including my past... It's strange to think about how our story started, but at the same time I can't imagine it any differently. I know you're not a big fan of fate, but maybe it had a part in our story, don't you think? I'm sure you must have squeezed your eyes a little while laughing now, and I love it when you do so. It reminds me of the amazing persona of Salva , the first version I met - an empathic, charismatic man, a bit shy at times, but who made me feel comfortable. He was the first person to offer me help, and also to tell me that he would cross an entire ocean with a mother, a daughter and a grandmother. At that moment, I knew that I had fallen in love with you.  _

_ And then I met the Professor... That version of you scared me, hurt me, disenchanted me. One piece of orange string from a wig was enough for the Salva I knew to disappear and give place to someone else completely different. I had fallen in love with my greatest enemy... The man who was on the other side of the phone with a modified voice and asking what clothes I was wearing or what color my orgasms were... The man who got information from me, deceived me, betrayed me and who, even after countless slaps across the face, a lie detector test and despite a gun pointed at him, was able to say that he had fallen in love with me. I had been the crack of his perfect plan.  _

_ He made me rage with anger, after all, I had studied so much and dedicated so much of my career just for all of that to happen? I had to endure years of humiliation, questioning and dubious looks to lose everything like that? No way! _

_ That's when I got to know your true self... Sergio. That version is you and, at the same time, it's a blend of the other two personas. Sergio was the one fighting against injustice and wanted to resign things, or just make me open my eyes to the world in which I lived. He had a greater purpose than simply "to rob the Spanish Mint". That was the moment I knew that maybe everything I believed in was just one side of the coin. That everything I had defended was only one side of the story and, apparently, not the fairest side. That it wasn’t just about love, but also about principles and values... Which side <remove of the balance> weighed the most or where was the balance? I wasn't sure yet, but I knew I was with you. Whatever happened from that moment on, I was with you Sergio, and with all your other identities.  _

_ My heart was with you for a whole year and it continued with you when I found you again. Not all days were easy for us, especially when the Professor manifested himself, but we learned to live together, side by side, as partners that we are. There were also wonderful days, but no matter what happened, every day I was grateful for making that choice and to see the happiness of my mother and my daughter... our daughter... which warmed my heart completely, and added to my own happiness that life at your side gave me.  _

_ When a new challenge appeared before us, I stayed with you. We studied together, we laughed together, we were afraid together, we fought, and when I imagined that there would be no way out, you showed me that you were also there with me.  _

_ Today is the day we perform one last heist'. I imagine that you have touched your glasses several times thinking about it, and maybe you believe that your tie is a little too tight, but it's okay to get a little anxious... I am also, after all, this is perhaps the most important heist of our lives.  _

_ Soon enough I'll be stealing your last name. _

_ Ps.: don't run away... I found you twice and I can find you again (and I also have a gun and I've proved to you that I know how to use it).  _

It was inevitable for him not to laugh at that ending. Yes... Sergio was absurdly anxious for that moment. In fact, he hadn't even slept that night, but for a good reason. The anxiety he felt was good and he knew he would never run away from it. He wondered how Raquel is feeling... maybe as anxious as he was, or less - well he would soon find out, after all, the great moment was coming. Sergio got up and buttoned his suit. He took one last deep breath as he stared in the mirror before finally leaving the room.

◆ ◇ ◆ ◇ ◆

Raquel soon got ready and the honest truth was that she could not be more nervous. Her hands played with each other incessantly as she stared at herself in the mirror. Her hair was braided, with only loose strands in the front, and it was ideal with the dress she wore. A long, white dress, which left part of her collarbone exposed, without being offensive. The dress had a half sleeve that stopped at the elbow, it was very light and loose in style, which allowed her to feel at ease and also suited the warmth of the environment since the ceremony was outdoors.. 

Manila and Stockholm had just left the room to finish getting ready, as well as to help Marivi and Paula.

Raquel pressed her lips together for a moment while taking her thousandth deep breath. She couldn’t avoid feeling nervous while realizing that this was really happening, it’s like reality finally knocked on the door... Raquel was about to get married again.

Her experience with Alberto had been frustrating and traumatizing, especially since everything had started wonderfully well. They dated for a long time before saying "I do" at the altar, and the beginning of their marriage had been great, but soon the first warning signs began to appear. At that time, she believed that Alberto cared about her, after all, Raquel worked in an environment surrounded by men, and being a woman there was certainly not the easiest thing. Then the first round of questions and controlling statements began like "Don't you think this skirt is a little short?" or "You should put on another blouse"... "Don't keep giving people too much to talk about"... "Get home on time, I don't like you out late" and "What's with all the make-up? ..."You're imagining things"... "People won't have as much respect for you as I have", and among many others, until he grabbed her by the fist for the first time, which easily left a mark on her skin, and then the first push, followed by a slap and another slap. Soon she was thrown against the wall, against the furniture which resulted in body markings in forms of bruises and cuts. When Raquel began to deny it, she realized that everything could become even worse. She had been violated in various ways and her life had never been the same ever since. Things had improved a little when she found out she was pregnant, but right after Paula was born, all the terror returned and she had to no longer worry about herself, but also about the safety and well being of her daughter, both physically and emotionally. 

And now she was about to get married again. 

"Hi... may I come in?" - Tokyo asked right after opening the door.

Raquel smiled and nodded as she allowed herself to let another breath escape her lips.

"Nervous?" 

"A little yes..." - admitted - "A few years ago I couldn't even stand the idea of getting married again"

"If it comforts you, I never imagined myself at a wedding party, much less believed that the Professor would one day get married" - Tokyo said, making them both laugh. She then gives Raquel a box that had been sent by the Professor. 

"Let's say I pushed him a little" - Raquel said sitting carefully before picking up the object - "What is this?"

"They just asked me to give it to you." Tokyo answered with a smile. "I know I've never said this before, but I wanted to apologize for... well, for our start. I guess we didn't understand each other very well, and you still wanted to throw me in jail for good reasons, and maybe you were right when you slapped me too, but... truth is, I was very wrong about you, especially when I accused you of betraying us. What I'm trying to say is, it's really nice to have you in the family... in an official way now." Tokyo spoke, making Raquel smile and move to embrace her. 

"It's great to be part of this completely abnormal, but certainly special family. I'm glad we can understand each other." - Raquel said as soon as they parted. 

"So do I. But well, let's stop this emotional talk because I'm not here to ruin my makeup, let alone yours.”

"Thank you, Tokyo." 

Soon after Tokyo walked out of the room, and Raquel immediately brought her attention to the box in her hands. Curiosity immediately seized her and she opened it to find an envelope in the foreground and, just below, what would perhaps be one of the most beautiful gifts Sergio could give her. It was simple, but full of meaning. She carefully removed the glass dome from inside the box. The base was made of wood, and contained a few small artificial white flowers, and in the center was a white bird origami. According to Japanese tradition, it is a symbol of health, good luck, happiness, longevity and fortune. Of course she had learned this from Sergio, after all he made several of these, but it was the first made of white paper. She then looked down at the envelope and was very surprised when she saw Sergio's handwriting. Honestly, she didn't imagine that he would also write her something, but Sergio had this way of sometimes completely surprising her. 

_ For my Inspectora... _

_ Yeah, that's how I addressed you and how I'll always remember you. A strong, determined, warrior of a woman with incredible intelligence, as well as a wonderful mother. Even before I met you, I knew that you possessed all those characteristics and after I met you, I would discover so many other wonderful attributes that make Raquel Murillo a unique person. I have never been very good with words or feelings, but I promise to get better not only now, but for the rest of our lives together.  _

_ Raquel, you’re way more than I deserve. I was a real son of a bitch to you at first, but there was no time I lied about my feelings for you. I know we've talked about this many times, but I feel I should always point that out, you've been winning me over since day one. I was this extremely methodical guy who spent years believing that emotional involvements only served to distract the mind. That one night was just one night and that, as human beings, we all have our needs. I spent years listening to how life was much more than calculations, numbers, strategies and planning. How some things arrived without warning in our lives, and gave new meaning to everything we believed in. My first rule for that robbery was: no personal relationships.  _

_ I was probably the first person to break that rule as soon as I got involved with you. I knew the risk I was taking and I knew that Salva would have to disappear. I couldn't leave without telling you the truth, Raquel, because I indeed wanted to cross a whole ocean with a mother, a daughter and a grandmother. And the next thing I knew, I was completely in love with you.  _

_ That feeling was all very new, but I knew it was love, because I just couldn't come up with any remotely logical explanation for what I felt every time I was with you or thought about you.  _

_ It had been exactly 365 days waiting for you in that very spot where you found me. I didn't know if I would see you again, but I would certainly wait as long as it took. I would wait a lifetime, even if I ended up in prison.  _

_ Ever since you arrived, you've taught me a lot, Raquel. I can't thank you enough for the many moments we shared, for the rides on our boat, for the "dances" to the songs of Van Morrison, and for the many dives we took in the sea, even fully dressed. Having you in my arms during the nights was a privilege and even when I didn't deserve you, you were still there with me. Truth is that you made me a much better person, and I hope I can thank you properly every day. Your companionship and love were the best gifts I could have received, plus an amazing daughter and mother-in-law. I feel extremely fortunate for all that we have lived together, and I hope that we can still create the best and most diverse memories without much planning or calculation, just by living. _

_ I know you must have raised your eyebrows in surprise by now, but as I said, you made me appreciate several unforeseen events in life. And what great fortune and luck I had that you stayed in my life, for I could lose everything Raquel... I could lose all the money and gold I've earned, I could lose my head, my reason, and everything I've always carried with me for years, but I couldn't lose you. Having you back by my side is a chance I would never waste. _

_ Inspectora... Lisbon... Raquel... All the versions of the same woman that represent who you are, and I can only say that I am very proud of you. It's an honor to have my last name as yours, so feel free to steal it. You already have me as one piece, but as a good thief that I am, I'll be very happy to steal your last name too.  _

_ Allow me one last question... What are you wearing, Inspectora?  _

Raquel had to hold back the tears from streaming down her face and ruining all her make-up. That was definitely the best version of Sergio, and that version made her love him more and more each day. It was a version of him that gave her all the safety and security needed for that moment. Her marriage to Sergio would never be like the relationship she had with Alberto. She was confident and completely sure of it. They were lovers, partners and accomplices. They were the two sides of the same coin and they completed one another. 

"Are you ready, dear?" Marivi asked as she opened the door and smiled at Raquel. Her moments of lucidity were becoming more rare, but she kept her promise not to forget her daughter or her granddaughter, and Raquel was extremely grateful to have her by her side at this important moment. "You look so beautiful! Salva will be delighted to see you!"

"Thank you" Raquel said, hugging her just before Paula entered the room too, making Raquel smile broadly, "You look like a princess, sweetie." she said, as she bent down to leave a chaste kiss on her daughter's head.

"And you too, Mama. Dad won't stop touching his glasses like he does when he's anxious" Paula said, making both women laugh. 

Raquel took one last breath before finally leaving the room with her mother and daughter. Some voices could already be heard from outside, but Raquel had been 'hidden' from most of the guests and especially Sergio. 

There weren't many people. Actually... there was only this so unusual family that they built over the years, and Sergio and Raquel didn't need more than them to celebrate this moment. 

After a few minutes the entrance music started to play, making the sensation of butterflies in her stomach only intensify. 

◆ ◇ ◆ ◇ ◆

Song 1: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rbm2Pq6uWBc&list=RDRbm2Pq6uWBc&start_radio=1

◆ ◇ ◆ ◇ ◆

The place had been decorated with flowers in white and lilac shades, complimenting Raquel's bouquet and even the wedding cake. The makeshift altar, had a beautiful view of the sea and was between coconut trees, giving a very tropical vibe that Sergio and Raquel enjoyed so much. They didn’t go overboard on the decoration. They didn't need much... just having the most important people gathered there was already extremely significant and memorable. 

The aisle leading to the altar had been planned by Sergio. He wanted to leave one more sweet personal touch to honor Raquel, knowing that although the idea was simple, she would be delighted. There were origamis strung together and draped like a curtain from the top of an archway which stood at the entrance of the aisle. They were all folded one by one by Sergio's own hands. 

As he walked to the sound of the instrumental music in the background, he could feel the eyes of everyone turn towards him, and the truth is that perhaps he had never felt so shy but at the same time, he felt absolute joy and gratitude. This moment in his life would be forever one of his best memories, if not perhaps the best one.

Upon arriving at the altar, he greeted the priest who would be conducting their ceremony and who had been hand-picked for the special event. Sergio then turned and let a little smile slip upon his lips before fixing his glasses and quickly adjusting the tie that seemed a little tighter than usual. It was difficult to maintain composure while standing there, even if it was for one or two minutes. He had already stood in front of all those people, and he knew them as well as they knew him, but at that moment, Sergio could feel his heart beating quickly against his chest and his fingers jittery with nerves. He would certainly give anything for a piece of paper to be able to fold one more origami at that moment.

Soon everyone turned again and the eyes of Stockholm and Denver were filled with tears as they watched Cincinnati walking with a little plaque in his hands that read: "Take a deep breath, she looks beautiful!” Laughter and smiles were uncontrollable and filled the place as Cinci walked to the front row, where his parents sat, and of course Stockholm covered him with kisses. 

Then Paula entered, wearing a loose billowy white dress that fit beautifully on her. She was still their little one, no longer so small, but looked like a real princess while carrying a small rustic pillow with two gold rings positioned on top. Sergio smiled broadly when he saw how beautiful she looked; he gushed and felt like the proudest dad in the world at that moment. Yes... they had been treating each other as father and daughter for some time now, and Sergio felt extremely blessed that Paula had accepted him so well into her life. As soon as she arrived near the altar, he crouched down to give her a hug and kissed her forehead before Paula sat down at the place that was reserved for her.

Sergio then felt more nervous, if that was even possible. He felt like he could even have a heart attack at any moment. Taking a deep breath was already nearly impossible, even more so considering that he was barely breathing due to his anxiety and nervousness. 

At the sound of the piano, his throat seemed to close as his eyes finally fell upon the figure of Raquel. Before he could even prevent it, his eyes were already filling with tears, he quickly tried to dry them as he watched Raquel walk down the aisle towards him and - God... she was dazzling. Raquel had always been an extraordinary woman in his eyes, but at that moment he discovered that he didn't really know he needed to see her like that until he saw her. Another huge smile took over his lips as soon as their eyes met, and he could tell that Raquel was as emotional as he was. 

Raquel was already thrilled from the moment she noticed the curtain of origami which adorned the archway which led as a pathway to the altar, even in moments such as this, Sergio was able to think of everything. Her heart was beating extremely fast, long before she took the first step, but as soon as she did, her eyes immediately met his and she allowed herself to smile brightly as she inched closer to him. There were no uncertainties, no fears and nothing to make Raquel hesitate even for a second. This was their moment and everything they both experienced led them to this... it led them to be together that day, in that place, making their union and their love official. For a brief moment, Raquel allowed herself to close her eyes and internally thank herself for all the courage and strength she had to get there. 

As soon as she approached the altar, Sergio hugged Marivi who silently thanked him before she sat down next to Paula and he gently took Raquel's hand, lifting it high enough to leave a chaste kiss there while looking into her eyes.

"Hi" she murmured with a little laugh, making him laugh too. 

"You're wonderful" - Sergio said smiling at her. 

"And you're very elegant, but I don't think that's new" - she said while laughing before they both intertwined their hands and everyone sat down. 

The priest started the ceremony, and everyone listened attentively to every word. 

Raquel and Sergio were lost in their own little world most of the time. They interspersed glances and little smiles while thinking about everything they had lived until that moment. Each one had a different story to tell, but they both went through various tests in life - fell down and got up, became stronger, won challenges, had fears yet overcame them, lost loved ones and learned to move on...

Today, they were both there realizing their life journey may not have been easy, but that moment was their reward. 

As soon as the wedding rings were requested, Paula got up and stood alongside her parents, smiling. Sergio took a deep breath and undid the knot that held the wedding bands, before taking the one on the right and gently slipping it on Raquel's ring finger.

"I promise to be faithful, to love and respect you, in joy and in sorrow, in health and in sickness, in wealth and in poverty, for all the days of our life, until death do us part; he had recited before leaving a kiss in Raquel's hand. 

She had then taken Sergio's ring, and slid it on his finger.

"I promise to be faithful, to love and respect you, in joy and in sorrow, in health and in sickness, in wealth and in poverty, for all the days of our life, until death do us part" - Raquel repeated, but allowed herself to raise her eyes a little "But let it be clear that I will find you even after that" she added, making everyone there laugh. 

"And I will be waiting for you," Sergio added smiling, before they were finally declared as husband and wife. 

He then placed both hands on Raquel's waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck, allowing one hand to find Sergio's hair, before their lips finally met in an intense kiss, filled with love, admiration and happiness. 

Everyone there got up and started applauding before Palermo shouted "Get a room!" making Raquel and Sergio break their kiss briefly, but smiled at each other, before turning to leave the altar holding hands, but not before Raquel took four flowers from her bouquet and left them in the seats that were purposefully left vacant: one for Oslo and one for Moscow, which she had not had the chance to meet. A third for Nairobi and the last one she gave to Sergio, who placed it in the last vacant seat, in honor of Andrés. Wherever they were, somehow they were part of that moment. 

Together they continued on their way to where the celebratory reception would be held. There was a kiosk, where the food and drinks were stationed, and some tables which were decorated with flower arrangements. The coconut trees were adored with simple lamps, which gave a rustic and charming look to the place.

The newlyweds took advantage of their new marital status and were more than enthusiastic to exchange one more kiss, sealing all the happiness and euphoria they felt at that moment. 

"Happy Mrs. Marquina?" - Sergio asked in a whisper when he faced Rachel. 

"More than you realize, Mr. Murillo" - she answered, laughing along with him. 

"Not very traditional, but kinda our style. It's a real honor" - Sergio completed before they both began to be embraced by all their friends. 

"You’re married, Professor! Be careful, she's brave!" Helsinki said while slapping Sergio's back and making everyone around laugh.

While most of them were already starting to help themselves to food, some quickly turned their attention to the available drinks; during that time Sergio and Raquel took a moment to hug Paula and Marivi, as well as little Cinci, who soon would go home to rest, since the party had no end time. Fortunately the couple was reassured to know that Marivi's caregiver was with them and was willing to stay with them while both were away, as well as Monica and Denver. 

"My darlings! I'm so happy to see you so well! My little Raquel hasn’t smiled like that in such a long time and I'm grateful that you helped Salva!" Marivi said when she hugged them.

"It's always a pleasure, Marivi, and I promise to make your daughter very happy!" Sergio responded while keeping an arm around Raquel's waist. 

"You're a sweetheart! You should have stopped by the house more often for a coffee." she spoke with a smile.

"I love you mom and I'm so glad you were with me today... for this moment." Raquel said sincerely as she hugged her once more.

"Darling, you know I'm always with you. I may be getting old, but I'll never forget you."

Once again Raquel smiled visibly emotional. Having her mother by her side and knowing that she did her best to keep a few moments in her memory, even if it was sometimes in vain, made the times of lucidity and conversations like these even more special. 

Soon after, the bride and groom walked together to the center of the kiosk to have a first dance as a married couple. Truth be told, Sergio had asked several times if that moment was really necessary, after all dancing was not among the list of things he knew how to do well, but it only took Raquel to be insistent once, with those brown eyes staring at him in a pitiful way, for him to give in. There was nothing he could deny her, and Raquel had made sure that they both rehearsed together several times before that moment so that Sergio felt confident enough. However, his body could not avoid freezing when he noticed that all the attention was focused on them, and only on them. It was a kind of attention that he still seemed not to have gotten used to.

"Honey... It's okay. I'm here and let’s just pretend we're home, okay?" - Raquel asked with a small smile as she gently took a hand to Sergio's cheek, feeling that he had become a bit tense, and she couldn't find it any more endearing. 

Sergio quickly nodded as they both positioned themselves and started the first dance steps. Raquel stared at him, and he stared back at her, as if to calm themselves with certainty and security. It was amazing how in one moment Sergio was a totally confident and secure person, but in an instant, he could be completely shy.

◆ ◇ ◆ ◇ ◆

Song 2: https://youtu.be/vGJTaP6anOU

◆ ◇ ◆ ◇ ◆

The song, ‘Can't Help Falling In Love’ started playing in the background while they were moving in the same way they rehearsed and at some point everything seemed simple for Sergio. He allowed himself to hug Raquel's waist as she wrapped her hands around his neck and, at that moment, they were lost in their own bubble. It was as if they were alone again in their house while rehearsing, and Sergio allowed himself to become mesmerized with Raquel. He had gotten so used to those brown eyes that he could easily spend long moments savouring and devouring her. For a brief moment, he startled himself by believing he would not see them anymore, his mind took control and the image of him running in the forest, desperate to get to her had reappeared. 

Naturally and almost instantly, Sergio brought her closer to him, if that was even possible. The idea that he had lost her again was enough to leave him terrified for hours, even if it was all a mind game. It took him weeks to finally have a night without a nightmare about that day. He had to make sure that when he woke up, Raquel would still be at his side and completely out of danger. From that day on, he was sure he would no longer waste any moment he had with her, any opportunity to make her laugh and smile and feel loved. He may not be the best person to deal with emotional feelings or words, but he had sworn to himself that he would try every day to be better. 

Now, seeing the happiness, the love and the peace in her eyes, he knew that he was on the right path and that moment was only one of several that he would like to give her. 

"You are thinking too much, dear," Raquel murmured as she tipped her head slightly to the side. Something she always did when she was curious, and Sergio couldn't help but smile... they knew each other very well. 

"A little yes... I feel very fortunate, Raquel. I know I've told you that several times since we've been back, but the truth is, it will never be enough. I've learned so much from you and I want to learn so much more. I want to enjoy every day beside you, with your mother and our child." he said, which made Raquel smile broadly, "I want to dance with you more often and prepare other dinners. I want to keep teaching Paula how to play the piano and help her with her homework. I want to take care of your mother and listen to her call me Salva until the last days. I want to be able to go to sleep and wake up next to you every day and I want to make sure that you know that, even though I am a methodical, righteous, boring and self-centered person at times, I am completely in love with you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You have me in the palm of your hands, and if I have to leave my section of the wardrobe all messy, wear clothes that don't match, and throw away my librarian pajamas for you, know that I would do that and a lot more".

Raquel let the fingers of her right hand be interwoven in Sergio's hair, her eyes were slightly misty yet she gave him an extremely sincere and passionate smile. 

"We've become such a family - and I don't just say me, you, my mother and Paula, but all these people who are here with us. I spent so many years believing that what I had been taught was right. Meeting you made me open my eyes and see everything from a different perspective. It was time to take charge of my own life and that is what I chose to do. Maybe you helped a little bit..." she said laughing, "We've lived through a roller coaster of events, but we've learned a lot too and I think we're much better people than before. I can't find the words or express how grateful I feel for the life we shared in Palawan, and especially for what we have today. You take care of my mother with enormous affection, and as for Paula...you are totally her father. God, Paula admires you so much and loves you in a way that makes my heart so peaceful to know that she has you too. The privilege of marriage is just a formality, but above all, it shows what we have built and what we have shared with each other. I am immensely happy to be living this moment with you". Raquel declared without the smile leaving her face.

They continued to sway during the final seconds of the song, when suddenly the music had completely changed to a faster and more lively rhythm, which startled everyone causing them to face towards where the speakers and device were, only to see Tokyo holding a bottle of Vodka in one hand, while the other hand held the remote which had been responsible for the change of the song.

"What? If I wanted to cry, I would have gone to a funeral" she admitted, causing a loud laugh from the guests as well as an eye roll from Raquel, "It's time to enjoy ourselves until we fall to the ground!"

And with that, all those present quickly became excited and started to dance from one side to the other, completely immersed by the energy of the place, with drinks in-hand. Raquel had quickly separated from Sergio and returned to the room she had been in a few hours before so she could undo her hair and get changed. She had really loved the dress she had worn at the ceremony and would keep it forever with the utmost affection, but now it was time to put on something lighter which would allow her to enjoy the finesse of that afternoon and long into the night. She had opted for a very loose white jumpsuit that concealed her body, as it was the style of clothing that she felt very comfortable in, but at the same time she did not lose the elegance of what that day represented. 

As she returned to the reception after her slight absence, Manila, Tokyo and Stockholm immediately pulled her by the arm to join them, dancing from side to side and singing the songs loud and clear as they laughed and enjoyed themselves. Raquel allowed herself to live that moment to the fullest, throwing her arms up and laughing in the company of people she had never imagined she would become so close to unless she arrested them, but who were today part of the most special moment she had ever experienced. They were her family - somewhat abnormal, formed in a completely unusual way, by almost unimaginable circumstances, who planned heists during their spare time, but it was the family that Raquel chose and loved with all her heart, and today, had accepted her as if she had been part of everything from the beginning, which deep down she was, after all she was on the other side of the phone negotiating with the Professor while they printed money. The major difference now is that she was part of them as much as they were part of her. 

Just a few steps away, Sergio was watching her with a smile on his lips as he drank the champagne he held in one of his hands. Seeing her like that... so carefree, light, happy and radiant was one of the greatest joys he could have. He had never imagined himself marrying, having someone to share his life with let alone give him an incredible mother-in-law and a daughter. There was no time until he met Raquel did he think that his happiness could be so tied to the happiness of another person and that with each passing day he would fall even more in love. But that was it... Raquel was the unpredictable force of his life. 

As a child and during his teenage years, Sergio had been very ill and dealt with the unexpected every day. There were good days and there were bad days - some worse than others and not knowing whether his condition could worsen or if he would repeat a previous bad day was challenging and frightening. When he healed, he began to plan each day of his life, and each of his actions. It might be an exaggeration to say that he knew even how many times he breathed per minute, but he knew. He had every little detail right, and he spent years following everything to the “T”. He spent years planning everything, predicting everything and thinking about everything, precisely because the unknown and unforeseen caused him to tremble... it caused him fear. It was much easier to deal with certainty than with uncertainty. 

And then... Raquel came into his life. 

Today he was no longer afraid of unpredictability. In fact, Raquel had taught him how to live each day as spontaneously as possible, and that it was alright not to have a plan for everything. That the affection we receive when we least expect it, is perhaps what touches us the most. That spontaneous laughter can make our belly ache with happiness, and that the love that comes like this, without warning, is the one that defines us and which, in one way or another, we will carry for life. 

"Come on Professor! What are you doing standing there?!" asked Marsella as they all laughed and the men approached to drag him to dance. 

"Don't be shy my friend, we are amongst family and we promise that everything we do here will be remembered by all of us for the rest of our lives!" - Palermo had said, circling an arm around Sergio and handing him another glass of champagne. 

"Let's drink Professor! You have to celebrate!" cried Helsinki, while everyone there was pulling Sergio. 

He couldn't help but laugh as Bogotá, Denver and Rio pushed him into the racket and raucous and they quickly mixed in with the women. Raquel hadn't stopped dancing for a second, but her eyes quickly met his with an intensity that they interpreted very well.

Yes... they have to celebrate...

And Sergio certainly had a lot to celebrate.

◆ ◇ ◆ ◇ ◆

The hours passed and they had no idea of how long they’ve been drinking, dancing and laughing. Stockholm was the first to retire to take care of Cinci, followed by Marsella, Manila and Denver. The rest stayed until late at night, after all, the night was young. Once the drinks started to disappear that’s when everyone started saying goodbye and going to their rooms to rest. Everyone, except Sergio and Raquel who went to the beach hand in hand,erupting into laughter and passionate kisses every few meters as they walked.

"I have something for you. It's another... surprise" he declared and quickly took a white blindfold out of his pocket.

"Is it that serious? Honey, it's very dark here and I can't see anything anymore. Not to mention we're both kind of drunk" Raquel said laughing as Sergio took the blindfold to her eyes. 

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

"Sergio... I'm always with you." she answered with a smile.

He then carefully guided her through the sand on the beach, until Raquel felt the terrain change to... wood? 

"Darling, I'm getting suspicious and I'd hate to have to use the police tricks on our first wedding night" she announced, making Sergio laugh. 

"Just a second. I promise you won’t have to accost me" he replied. "Just stay here, okay?" he asked, and when she nodded he quickly turned and walked a few feet before pressing a button.

Raquel immediately realized that he had lit something, because everything had become incredibly clear. She bit her lower lip in anticipation, and could hear when Sergio returned to her. 

"I hope you like it. I had to leave some last details to the boys but from what I saw they did a great job" he said, before removing the blindfold from Raquel’s eyes.

She immediately smiled when she saw that Sergio had first purchased a larger boat for them and she could immediately imagine them all there, eating together and having fun, but what really enchanted her was all the simple but romantic decoration. The whole side was decorated with a string full of golden lights, just like the ones Paula made sure they bought to celebrate Christmas. The handrail was also decorated as well as some interior details.

"Sergio... how beautiful" - she said, completely delighted.

"I had to make some renovations and adapt a room. I hope it is to your taste." he said as he took a deep breath watching Raquel look all around as they walked inside it. 

He then pointed to a door that was closed, and as soon as Raquel opened it, she could not help herself from crying when she saw a double bed against the wall and a window that gave them a beautiful view of the beach and the sea. The small room was all decorated with white and red rose petals. 

Raquel immediately turned to face him with an emotional smile on her face. She gently put her hands on his face, slowly running her fingers over his beard.

"You can outdo yourself every day... Mr. Marquina Murillo." - she murmured while looking at him in the eye. 

"Nothing less than you deserve Mrs. Murillo Marquina. And I promise to do much more than that for you," he said as he looked at her with the same passion in the eyes. 

Raquel then stood lightly on her tiptoes and, gently taking her hands to the back of his neck, she pulled him into an intense kiss, full of warmth, passion and desire. Sergio didn't hesitate to reciprocate not even for a second, circling his arms around her little body, pressing her against him. 

Their breaths mixed intensely, and the kisses exchanged were fervent and soon Raquel found herself impatient, wanting to remove that damn clothes from his body. There were many buttons on his shirt...too many, and as soon as her hands undid the first two, she made a point of simply popping the others. They could buy another shirt later. 

Sergio had walked her backwards until the back of Raquel's legs found the edge of the bed, but before he could start to open the jumpsuit she was wearing, she surprised him with a push, making him sit on the mattress. 

"You already stole my last name... I stole yours... But there’s still one last heist for us to put in action." she said with a malicious smile.

Raquel then reached the zipper of her jumpsuit and opened it wide enough to start taking it off, letting the straps fall down her arms until everything was on the floor - everything but the white lingerie she was wearing underneath.

As if it were the first time Raquel had ever worn a lingerie, Sergio found himself surprised, hypnotized and definitely excited. 

She then smiled victoriously and slowly sat on his lap, letting their intimacies be separated only by thin cloth and she could not avoid biting her lower lip as she felt his erection which was already quite evident. 

"And what... what last heist would that be?" - Sergio asked in the middle of a stutter. 

"The one where I steal your reasoning, and you steal my sanity." she whispered next to his ear. 

Less than two seconds later their lips met again in an explosion of immeasurable lust as their hands worked to feel one another and get rid of what little clothing they had left. 

Sergio laid her down on the bed and they both allowed themselves to love each other for the rest of that night and into dawn until exhaustion finally took hold of their bodies, and then they fell into a deep, quiet sleep.

Legs entwined, messy hair, love and passion shared, and lives united for the rest of their days. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are extremely appreciated☺️  
> Please let me know your thoughts about it❤️


	6. Finally Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the first time, Sergio will be spending a couple hours alone with Paula, and the truth is that he has no ideia of how to take care of a child without Raquel being around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For now, this will be my last one shot🥰  
> I hope you enjoy it❤️

◆ ◇ ◆ ◇ ◆

Sergio was sitting on the sofa in his living room - in this new place in Palawan that they now called home. This was no longer his house, but  _ their _ house. Raquel had moved in with her family a little over a month ago and they were still getting used to the new routine of living in Palawan - a paradise of a place.

At times, he still needed to ask Raquel if she was satisfied living there. If she was truly happy, as well as Marivi and Paula. No matter how many times Raquel told him yes, he still asked her that same question day after day. He needed to be sure that they were okay... that they were happy with this new life, especially because he kinda caused all this change to happen. And well...it was not only their lives that changed since then, but also his own. 

He used to be a real lone wolf. The closest he had to a family, for several years, was his brother Berlin, who unfortunately was no longer with him. 

Today, he had a new image of family every time he looked at Raquel, Marivi and Paula. Sergio's heart grew with a love - a type of love that he didn't imagine existed, every time he saw them smiling, having fun and enjoying every inch of that place. He knew they were a family when Marivi would walk to the kitchen for breakfast every morning and called him by the name "Salva", or when she asked when they would go shopping; he knew they were a family during the moments Paula asked him to help her with her homework and especially when she asked him and Raquel to tell her a bedtime story. Finally, he knew they were a family when he had the opportunity to gather Raquel in his arms every night as they fell asleep and woke at dawn. Many times she found herself resting her head on his chest while he stroked her back with his fingertips, they would either talk about the most diverse subjects or simply enjoy each other's company in silence. Those were moments when they could forget the whole world outside their house. Nothing else mattered but what they were building together...a family. 

And maybe today the weight and importance of this six-letter word were even greater. 

Sergio sighed as he put a third origami bird on the coffee table, just in front of the sofa where he was sitting, before reaching for a new square piece of paper and his fingers started working on a new origami figure. 

It had been exactly 30 minutes since Raquel and Marivi had left home, accompanied by Marivi's caregiver, who was completely trusted by both Sergio and Raquel herself. Marivi had an appointment with a local doctor to check the progression of her illness and to discuss the appropriate medication she would continue to take regularly. Raquel had said that she would also take the opportunity to do some shopping in the center of town, and that they would be back by the end of the afternoon. 

At first, Sergio had been worried and a little reluctant about the idea. Even with false identities, he hated to think an oversight on his part could lead to someone recognizing them. He had thought several times about offering to go with Raquel but at the same time he didn't want to take away her freedom. He wanted her to feel comfortable in her new surroundings as much as possible and he knew she had total autonomy to do the things she would like to do. Sergio would never forgive himself - even for a moment, if Raquel felt trapped or controlled, even if his intention was for the best, he just wanted to guarantee her safety. Also, she obviously knew how to take very good care of herself, not only for everything her former profession allowed her to learn, but also because she was a naturally mature, safe and strong woman. 

And well...now he had another concern. It wasn't exactly the word Sergio would like to use to define this situation, but he knew that the level of cortisol in his body had been on the rise from the moment Raquel walked outside their house. His blood glucose level was most likely high due to her departure and he didn't need any blood test to verify this. It was enough to remember the fact that he was alone with Paula. 

This was the first time the girl would wake up and would only have Sergio's company in the house. It was the first time he would be spending a few hours alone with Paula...without any help from Raquel and as much as he and Paula already had a great dynamic, the idea of being completely responsible for her was to say the least - frightening to him; especially because he was afraid of not pleasing her. 

It shouldn't have been too difficult for her to move to a new place, after all Paula was just a child. But she was used to living a different life and was accustomed to another routine plus she had friends at school and places she liked to visit and now...her world was completely different, and sometimes Sergio feared that the charm of living on a beach would soon fade away and she would want to return to Spain. 

"Sergio..." Paula's voice quickly took him out of his thoughts, causing him to turn in her direction "Where is mommy?" she asked as she rubbed her eye.

"Good morning Paula" he said smiling and rising from the couch "Remember how your mother said that she needed to leave the house for a while today?" he asked, receiving a positive nod from the child "Well, she and your grandmother are out, but soon they will return." he finished with a smile as he walked towards her.

Paula was quiet for a moment, and Sergio began to fear that maybe, the idea of leaving her alone with him was not for the best. She pressed her lips together for a moment, the same way Raquel usually does when she is thinking, and then she faced Sergio again with a glow in her eyes. 

"Can we go swimming? Yesterday mommy wouldn't let us..." she murmured with a pitiful tone. 

Sergio then quickly touched the bridge of his glasses before responding.

"Well you see... that was because yesterday the water was very cold and that can be dangerous for our body. It is what we call body thermal shock, it happens when you suddenly enter an environment that is much warmer or much colder than your body temperature. Remember the day when it was super hot and we were playing catch outside, you told me that your veins were appearing more than usual? This is because a phenomenon happens in our body called vasodilatation, which makes our body lose heat to the external environment as a way to maintain and regulate body temperature, so all our organs can function properly and keep us healthy. But the opposite can also happen, when we enter an environment with a very low temperature, which causes the construction of our veins, also called vasoconstriction. This means that our veins become very narrow, which makes the passage of blood more difficult," he explained while the girl kept all her attention on him. "And do you know what the consequence of that is? Well, our body ends up increasing the pressure to be able to pump enough blood to all the places in our body, and you know who does the job of pumping blood to the body is the heart, right? Well, if it has to work beyond what it’s capable of, it will end up getting overwhelmed, which will make you feel bad and make your body weak, and if that happens, you may end up catching a cold and then we couldn't play, right? 

"Can we swim today if the water is warmer? Just a little bit Sergio, please!" she asked, making another pitiful plea. 

Sergio pressed his lips for a moment before tilting his head to the side.

"Well, let's wait a little and then we'll see if the water is better than yesterday, agreed?" he asked and received a nod and a smile from Paula as an answer.

"Okay, Sergio, can we have breakfast now? I'm hungry..." she commented with a little laugh at the end, making him laugh himself.

"Of course! What do you want to eat?" he asked, turning towards the kitchen, but not without Paula reaching for his hand first and holding it, so they would walk together. "We have some fruits already chopped and I can make a juice for you".

"Can I have chocolate milk? And I really, really wanted you to make those pancakes with Nutella the same way you did on our first day here... Please?" she tried.

Sergio touched his glasses while his mind tried to analyze which option he should choose. The healthy and nourishing option they ate almost every morning, or something not so healthy and nourishing like Paula’s request.

"Please Sergio! Your pancake with Nutella is so good..." Paula added.

"Paula, you know your mother would like you to give priority to fruit and juice..."

"I know, but it's just one day... it's been three days since you last made pancakes with Nutella for me for breakfast. Just one more day Sergio, please?"

Sergio faced his options for a moment...Raquel certainly wouldn't agree to this if she were there. She would start talking about how important it is to keep meals healthy, especially breakfast, and well... Sergio knew that. He knew she would be right and that really this topic wouldn’t be up for debate but... one morning filled with sugar for breakfast wouldn’t hurt anyone right? He could make two pancakes and add a little Nutella...Paula would be ingesting approximately 700 calories, but part of that amount would obviously be absorbed by her body to maintain it, while the other part would be spent throughout the day. Certainly, Paula would spend a portion of the day playing and running and glucose was certainly something her growing body needs to flourish. Okay...maybe a pancake with Nutella wasn't such a bad idea.

"Tomorrow we will have fruit then, agreed?" he asked as he faced Paula again, and saw a broad smile fill the little one's face.

"It's a deal! Thank you Sergio!... Can I help you?" she asked, making Sergio laugh momentarily.

"Of course! Come here!" he gestured for her to approach. 

Sergio quickly organized all the ingredients he would need to prepare breakfast, and then he and Paula started making pancakes together, and when they were already at the end, Paula added some sprinkles in the middle of Nutella, making Sergio laugh.

"Did you know that mommy likes pancakes with Nutella too? But she doesn't put sprinkles on it... She prefers with strawberry slices," she said, drawing Sergio's attention to herself.

"Is that right? I think we should make it for her one day then... I'm sure she would love this surprise," he suggested. 

"We can do it tomorrow, and then I can eat it again to see if it's still good." Paula spoke and turned her head towards Sergio.

"Are you sure you are only 10 years old?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow in her direction, making Paula laugh.

"I’m almost 11 now..."

"It's true...your birthday is very close! Do you know what you'll want as a present?" Sergio asked while Paula quickly washed her hands before sitting at the table. 

"Hmmm... can I get a kitty? I always wanted one, but my father wouldn't let me because he said he was allergic... are you allergic too?" she asked curiously.

"No." he answered almost immediately, "And well... we can think about it, but we have to talk to your mother first..." he recalled.

"She'll like it! Mommy always wanted a kitten too". Paula commented before she started eating breakfast. "But Daddy got mad when she wanted to adopt one..."

Sergio felt as if he had been punched in the stomach with that last sentence, and the breakfast he had prepared no longer seemed as appetizing as before. He quickly touched his glasses and took a deep breath before smiling at the child. He definitely didn't expect Paula to understand the real meaning of that sentence, but from what he knew about the marriage Raquel had experienced with Alberto - well that certainly hadn't resulted in anything positive, except Paula.

"We'll talk okay? But I'm sure we can find some shelter here that has cats for adoption and on your birthday we'll go there and choose, okay?" he asked with a smile, which naturally widened when he saw Paula's radiate smile that was covered with Nutella.

"I will love that Sergio! Thank you!" she answered, before her eyes widened and she covered her mouth with her hands, realizing that she had spoken with a full mouth. "I'm sorry." she murmured in the middle of a laugh, making Sergio as well.

As the minutes went by he could feel his muscles ease and relax and his mind began to calm down. Until then everything had been...easy, you could say. Paula seemed very comfortable in his presence, talking about her classes and some friendships she had made since she arrived in Palawan, which led Sergio to make a mental note to talk with Raquel about a possible surprise party for Paula on her birthday. It was only fair that this possibility should be discussed calmly and rationally, he didn't share anything with the little one, because he didn't want to give her false hope. But at the same time, Sergio knew that this would make Paula very happy, and all he wanted was for her to be genuinely happy there. He imagined Paula cheering up as she talked to him about whatever she wanted; or how she would laugh and smile more just as she was doing now, and knowing he was responsible for those moments were comforting. A little strange too considering he didn't even imagine himself able to entertain a child in such a natural way, after all...what did he really understand about being a child? He didn't have contact with others when he was younger. He spent a majority of the beginning of his life tied to a hospital bed without knowing if the next day would be his last one. He didn't make friends, he didn't attend birthday parties, he didn't play catch or soccer. When he realized he would have to spend practically the whole day alone with Paula...naturally, he became scared. 

Fortunately that feeling already gave space to another, more positive one and at that moment everything seemed simply right. Without hardly any worries, or without calculations and predictions - just enjoying the moment and realizing that, even after many years of living, Sergio still had a lot to learn, but he certainly loved being beside Raquel and her family -  _ their  _ family. Little by little, he was learning to be a partner, to be a son-in-law and even a father. 

◆ ◇ ◆ ◇ ◆

As soon as breakfast was over, Sergio quickly washed and put away the dishes while Paula brushed her teeth. It wasn't long before he realized that she was taking a while to come back, so he decided to go after her, but he didn't find her in the bathroom.

"Paula?" called

"I’m in here!" he heard her answer in the direction of her room. 

Sergio found himself outside her bedroom and by force of habit, gave two light knocks on the door before entering the room. There Paula was sitting in front of the mirror of her vanity, where she was trying to brush and style her hair, but clearly she was not having much success since it was still tangled. 

"Do you... want help?" he asked, a little uncertain of what he should do, after all it was almost always Raquel who was present in those moments. 

"I can't brush it... it's stuck" she says in a frustrated way before letting a long sigh escape her lips. "Can you brush my hair for me?" 

Sergio froze for a moment as he stared at Paula. It was just the simple task of brushing hair, but what if he ended up hurting her? The idea of accidentally causing Paula to feel any kind of pain was already scary enough, but there she was just staring at him and waiting for an answer.

"I-I-It's okay," he said, quickly touching his glasses before approaching and reaching for the brush from Paula's small hand. 

Sergio quickly looked at their reflection in the mirror, and then at Paula's hair, before lifting his gaze to the mirror once again. With his free hand, he touched the glasses on his face one more time, before taking a deep breath and carefully starting to brush her hair. His hand moved slowly and precisely, as if any sudden or stronger movement would end up hurting her. Little by little, the tangles and knots were disappearing and when Sergio thought it was finally over, he allowed himself to let a sigh of relief out. 

"Is it ok?" he asked while looking at Paula through the reflection of the mirror. 

The girl smiled and nodded before turning to him.

"Can you braid?" she asked with a smile, making his eyes go wide for a moment. 

"I... Hm. I'm afraid not," he admitted a little clumsily.

"I can teach you! It's not hard," she said, quickly getting down from her chair and walking to the opposite side of the room to pick up one of her dolls. 

Sergio kept his eyes on her but couldn’t help but make a mental note to tidy Paula's bed in a more proper way, although she clearly tried to do it earlier, the bedspread was still wrinkled and he would bet that the top sheet had not even been drawn up to the top of the bed.

But then something else grabbed his attention...

A yellow butterfly origami was on her bedside table, and when Sergio realized that Paula had kept the origami, he couldn't help but feel a little emotional. That was the first origami he had made for her, right when she arrived in Palawan.

◆ ◇ ◆ ◇ ◆

_ It was the end of the day and a few hours had passed since Raquel's mother and daughter had arrived in Palawan. Sergio had made sure to take all the necessary precautions to bring them to Palawan safely and without raising suspicions of their whereabouts. He spoke with several of his contacts before their arrival, he felt anticipation and had been just as nervous as Raquel. He really wanted it to work out. _

_ He had no idea what his days would be like from then on, or what it was like not to live alone anymore, but he still was confident he needed their presence. He was beginning a new life and while it was scary, it also brought him a feeling of peace and comfort...as if he had finally found his place and purpose in life. _

_ Raquel had asked Sergio to help her with Paula during that late afternoon, she had to help her mother by preparing some small notes to leave with Marivi. She hoped the small reminders would help as much as possible with this new life, she knew relocating didn’t help her memory disorder. _

_ Sergio walked through the rooms of the house, but could not find Paula anywhere, until he finally saw her sitting on the hammock with her back turned to him. That spot had a beautiful view of the sea, but curiously, he observed that this was not what the little one was looking at, since her head was lowered.  _

_ Immediately Sergio's heart stopped for a second, he didn't like to jump to conclusions, but he started to think she wasn't happy with her new home and that she wouldn't want to stay there. Maybe it was only a matter of seconds or minutes for her to go to her mother and ask her to go back to her “real” home in Spain and...well... that possibility was enough to make his heart clench, but he knew that if that was their wish, then he wouldn't oppose it. _

_ Sergio took a few hesitant steps towards the child, until he finally noticed that Paula’s hand was slightly raised and immobile, and on one of her fingers a yellow butterfly had landed. The little one watched the insect carefully, but as soon as she heard someone approaching she turned her head, causing the butterfly to fly away again. _

_ "That was a beautiful butterfly," he said with a smile, but Paula had a sad expression on her face, which made Sergio stop in place and put his hands inside the pockets of his pants. _

_ "It was...but now that she flew I will never see her again..." the child murmured. _

_ "Maybe she'll come back later, but did you know that what happened was very special?" he asks "Butterflies don't usually land on just anyone, but only land on the most special ones and, when this happens, they bring a lot of luck to those people". _

_ "Is this really true? _

_ "Well... do you believe it?" he answered back while allowing himself to approach her. _

_ "Yes!" Paula answers with a smile. _

_ "So that's the most important thing! Besides, did you know that yellow butterflies have a special meaning? They are a symbol of spring, which means they represent a new cycle...new beginnings". Sergio explains.  _

_ Paula appeared to think for a moment and absorb the words he had told her before facing him again.  _

_ "Do you think she came to visit because me, mom and grandma moved? Mama had said it was a new beginning, and that I was going to start at a new school and make new friends..." she said. _

_ "Well, it could be so yes..." he nods and takes a deep breath before asking the next question "Are you happy with this? _

_ And that's when she smiled and he knew that he could finally relax.  _

_ "I always wanted to live on a beach and now that you and mom are dating I can stay all day here," she said, making Sergio immediately blush since he certainly did not expect the last part of that answer. _

_ "Well I... I'm glad you're happy." he spoke a little bit awkwardly all while smiling back at her "Let's go inside? It's starting to get a little cold out here." _

_ "But what if the butterfly comes back? I won't be here..." Paula says while looking around and then faces Sergio again. _

_ "But if you stay here, you'll end up cold and if you catch a cold then we won't be able to enjoy the beach and wait for the butterfly to come back," he says, hoping that would be enough.  _

_ The child presses her lips together for a moment before nodding and leaving the hammock, walking into the house with Sergio. _

_ The following hours passed quickly and soon everyone was ready to go to bed, especially Marivi and Paula after a long and exhausting trip.  _

_ Raquel had taken her daughter to her room and put her to bed, enjoying that moment of peace in her new home and took advantage of her daughter’s close proximity. Just as she was leaving the room, Sergio knocked timidly at the door, making both Raquel and Paula raise their eyes towards him.  _

_ "Is everything okay?" Raquel asked when she saw that he seemed a little tense. _

_ Sergio nodded and quickly touched his glasses before revealing a yellow butterfly origami in one of his hands. _

_ "Yes I... I just came to give this to Paula. So the butterfly will always be with her," he says in a somewhat shy way.  _

_ Raquel didn't quite understand what he meant by this gesture, since she hadn't witnessed their moment together that afternoon, but Paula promptly smiled and jumped out of bed as if she had just won one of the best gifts of her life. _

_ "Did you make a yellow paper butterfly for me?" she asked excitedly. _

_ "You see, this is called origami. It's a Japanese technique, an art of paper folding, and has been around for over a century. We can make simple geometric shapes and even complex drawings just by folding a piece of paper," he explained. _

_ Paula then gestured for him to bend down and, when he does, she quickly wraps her arms around his neck and hugs him. _

_ "Thanks Sergio! I loved it! I'll leave it close to my pillow!" she says before running to show it to her mother and then put the origami on the bedside table.  _

_ Soon Paula was lying down again and Raquel and Sergio left the little one's room, walking towards the room they now shared.  _

_ "Thanks Sergio! I don't know what happened between you and Paula, but seeing her like this means a lot to me! Thank you for accepting her and my mother". Raquel says as she turns to look at him. _

_ "Well I... I was serious when I said I would cross an ocean with a mother, a grandmother and a daughter. Thank you for coming Raquel," he said with a sincere smile. _

◆ ◇ ◆ ◇ ◆

Soon Paula returned with one of her dolls and started to show him how to make a braid. Sergio tried his best to pay attention to the movements of her fingers and for a moment, he could not avoid smiling at himself. 

He then started to repeat the movements and to his own surprise, it wasn't as hard as he imagined. This was a moment which, until then, he had never thought he would live one day but if that was part of 'feeling like a true father', then he was learning and honestly, loving every second of this new experience. 

As soon as he finished, Paula’s smile confirmed her satisfaction, she couldn’t stop turning to catch a glimpse of the whole braid in the mirror, and it didn't take long before she started to invent some more things for them to do together. 

As promised, after lunch, Sergio went to see if the weather and the warmth of the sea were at their ideal temperature and soon Paula appeared with her bathing suit and holding her plastic buckets for them to make sandcastles. 

At times like these, Sergio wondered why he didn’t prefer sand. There was no specific reason, and yet he wasn't the kind of person who loved the beach, the sand or the sea. But today he couldn’t see himself without any of these things. He needed the sand and the sea as much as he needed air to breathe because these things started to represent this new reality that was his new life. They made him reflect on how things change and many times it’s out of our control, taking us in directions that we had never imagined before. 

Today the sea and the sand represented home. They also brought happiness and comfort and symbolized love and family. Every time he thought about it, the same three faces always appeared in his mind: Raquel, Marivi and Paula. 

His family. 

"Sergio!" Paula said as she ran to him. The girl had gone to get some more water with one of her buckets, while Sergio sat on the sand near the castle they were building. "Look what I found - another shell! But this one is different... it's colorful." 

“Really? Let me see it" he said as she approached to place it in his hand a small shell of approximately 10 cm. "This shell is very beautiful, and did you know that it's rare to find? It's called porcelain-golden. It is a shell that is usually outside the reefs of the Southwest Pacific..."

"Do you think Mommy would like it? We can give that one to her... like those necklaces you know?" 

"I'm sure she'll love it!" he asked, and the little one nodded with a smile on her face before sitting on the other side of the sandcastle.

The next few hours passed in a blink of an eye and, to Paula's sadness, the weather began to turn, giving signs rain was approaching. They gathered the things from the sand and walked inside the house, Sergio managed to convince Paula to go straight to the bathtub, despite her slight resistance, while he cleaned her toys. 

It was at this moment that he heard Raquel, Marivi and her caregiver had finally arrived home and, although he hadn't realized how tense he was, he finally allowed himself to relax by listening to her voice that was inching closer and closer.

"Sergio?" Raquel called him and he promptly walked down the hall towards her.

"I'm relieved that you arrived, especially before the rain storm" he answered and before he could process anything, Raquel was already wrapping her arms around him, drawing him close for a kiss on the lips. 

"I told you it wouldn't take that long. The doctor prescribed some new medicines for my mother. Well - obviously they won't cure her but they should help with her mobility and the aches and pains she’s started to experience" she murmured in a somewhat melancholic tone, with that Sergio wrapped her in his arms again and pressed a kiss on her forehead. "It's just...it's hard to see her like this her moments of lucidity are becoming less and less and --"

"I can't imagine how you must feel but I am here with you Raquel. With all of you." he interrupts her "Let's take it one day at a time and get through it the best way possible, alright?" he questions and receives a nod along with a gentle smile from her. 

"Thank you! How was it with Paula? Did she give you any headaches? In fact, where is she?" Raquel asked, looking around. 

"Taking a bath. We were at the beach until a little while ago and --".

"Wait you were at the beach? Like... at the sea?" she asked.

"Well, we went in a few times and --"

"But yesterday the water was freezing and the wind wouldn’t stop blowing" she spoke, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I know and I said this to Paula when she asked me earlier but she wanted to swim so badly and we couldn’t yesterday, so today I made sure the conditions were better." he said while touching the glasses on his face.

"You pamper her too much Sergio... you know that, right?" 

"Yes... No... I mean... a little maybe. She begged me Raquel and I swear to you that I always second guess whether or not to make a decision because I would never want to hurt her or overlook your decisions, but when she asked me to go to the beach and the pancakes with --"

"Nutella? And sprinkles?" she completes while raising her eyebrow for him once again, making Sergio a little nervous. 

"I... Well I... I thought a lot about it, but she spent some good calories today running on the sand and I'm sure that will make up for the sugar in the foods. Tomorrow we will make fruits and healthy food" he says quickly, without noticing that Paula had left the bathroom wearing her pajamas and her wet hair falling on her shoulders.

"But you had said that we could make pancakes with nutella again because then mommy would be able to eat too ..." the girl said with a pout, making Sergio look between Raquel and Paula, not wanting to displease any of them at that moment.

"I… Well…. I…” Sergio hesitated to continue, and Raquel then put a hand on his arm while trying to contain the laughter.

"It's okay... I guess just one more day won't hurt." she said, making Sergio breathe a sigh of relief. 

"See? I said she liked pancakes with Nutella." Paula spoke while walking towards them, and Raquel then bent down to take her in her arms.

"And with strawberries." Sergio added, making them nod and laugh. 

"Now let's dry this hair straight before you catch a cold." Raquel spoke and smiled one last time at Sergio before walking down the hall with Paula in her arms.

Sergio allowed himself to stay there for a couple of seconds, just standing there while he thought about all the small events that had happened to him since the day he met Raquel.

Even in his best dreams he couldn't imagine that someday she would be there, beside him and living in paradise. They had all the money in the world and could buy whatever they wanted but day after day Sergio was more and more sure that the best thing he had found in his life wasn't the money, nothing could replace the fortune he won by finding them. 

Sergio had found Raquel, who then brought Paula and Marivi along with her.

He found a family and with it, a place that he could finally call home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! 🥰  
> Thank you everyone who joined me here on this small journey🙏🏼❤️


End file.
